Cousins!
by echo21
Summary: Kagome decides to visit some of her family in Louisana and gets involved quickly in vampire polotics. It's a crossover of Inuyasha, Trueblood, & SVM. So some things will be from the books and some from the series. Please vote for pairings. Thanks echo21
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I know… I know… another one started…. And it's another unique crossover. Let me know what you think!

I don't own them; I just like to play with them a bit.

Thoughts

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

*Youkai*

-POV-

Chapter 1

After everything that has happened I can hardly believe that I'm getting to go on an extended vacation, I can hardly believe that right now that I'm on a private jet headed for America! I can barely believe that Sess agreed to let me go with everything that is going on over there. I mean now that vampires have out of the coffin so to speak, it amazed me that he let me go and visit some of my Dads relatives who live in Louisiana, which is one of the states that vampires seem to be thriving in. I know from Sess that I will have to report to the sheriff of the area within a week of arriving that I'm visiting, mainly due to my affiliation with Sesshoumaru, and that I'm a miko. This means that I will be under close scrutiny while I'm there because from everything that I know about vampires they don't trust mikos because they fear holy powers. Which who can really blame them, a miko can purify them with a touch like we can demons. We also can't be glamoured by them, so they can't control us either.

Sess said that the sheriff of the area that I will be staying in is going by the name of Eric Northman. Sess said that he was a Viking before he was turned into a vampire and that by vampire terms he's extremely old and powerful. He also said that there is only a handful older than the sheriff is, and one of those is his maker Godric, whom we both know from the feudal era. He is the one who convinced Sess to join the council in the first place.

I mean he is the demon lord of the west, and he is one of the few beings that have been around as long or longer than vampires have been. I know that he is one of the ruling members of the council of supes. I actually have gone to several of the council meetings with him. I'm actually starting to get the feeling that my vacation isn't going to be much of a vacation, I have a feeling that Sess may have sent me over here with ulterior motives. Damnit! Just wait until I get a hold of him, I know that if I ask him he will tell me the truth, he's never lied to me. I just wonder why he didn't tell me before the trip that he wanted me to check everything out over here. I guess that I'm getting ahead of myself here, I don't know for a fact that is the reason why that he agreed to let me come and visit family here, and I guess that I shouldn't assume that is the reason that he agreed even though he is sneaky enough to do it.

It makes me wonder how long I will be over here before Sess shows up, probly not very long.

I hear the stewardess come from the galley and head towards me.

"Miss Marusan we will be landing shortly you should start gathering your things together and fastening your seatbelt for landing."

"Thank you, how long until we are on the ground?"

"We should be on the ground within the next 40 minutes."

"Thank you again for the wonderful trip."

I watch as she heads back to the galley and start to gather my things together. After I check twice to make sure that I have everything back in my carryall I fasten my seat belt just as the overhead sign comes on telling me to. I quickly brace myself for the landing that is fast approaching. I turn and look out the window to see the landing take place.

After another 15 minutes the plane is on the ground and has finally come to a complete stop, one of the first things that I notice is the airport in Shreveport is tiny compared to the one in Tokyo. The stewardess quickly comes down the aisle to make sure that I'm ready to go.

"We want to thank you for flying with us at Anubis Airlines; we appreciate your patronage Miss Marusan."

"I appreciate the great service and smooth flying that this airline provides. Thank you again; I hope that my trip back home goes as well as the trip here did."

I make sure that my laptop bag and my carry on are both secure before I start down the steps to the tarmac, I head for the terminal and start to go through the process of dealing with all if the paper work of traveling internationally. I quickly pull out all of my paperwork and start dealing with the local law enforcement about my visa to be in this country. I'm just glad that Sess had his people to make sure that everything was ready for me when I arrived here. The whole process didn't last very long at all thanks to that, I quickly sign everything that needed it and head over to the waiting car that will take me to the hotel that I will be staying in tonight, that way I can call my cousin in the morning for her to come and pick me up and take me to the car rental place. That way I will have transportation while I'm here, even though Sess told me that he would take care of that and have one delivered to the hotel in the morning. Knowing him it will be a flashy fast car, one that Americans would call a muscle car.

The car pulls into the hotel parking lot and comes to stop and I wait until the driver gets out and opens my door, I quickly climb out of the car and head toward the door knowing that the driver will bring in my luggage after me. I walk over to the check in desk and smile at the young man who is standing at the counter.

"Welcome to Shreveport's finest vampire hotel, The Dracula's Bride. We hope that you enjoy your stay here. Do you have reservations or are you here to visit with a guest?" He asks politely.

"My reservations we're made by the Taisho Corporation out of Tokyo Japan. My name is Kagome Marusan; I take it that there is no problem with my reservations?" I say to him in a quiet monotone.

"No problems with your room Miss Marusan, it shouldn't take long to get you checked in. According to our information you will be having a car delivered here in the morning, would you like us to ring your room when it arrives?"

"Yes please do, and can you have my luggage delivered to my room?"

"Yes Miss Marusan, here is room key and I'll have one of the bell hops bring up your luggage. Is there anything else we can do to make your stay here more pleasant?" He asks me with a smile.

"Not that I can think of, but if I think of anything I will be sure to let you know. Thank you I'm sure that my stay here will be enjoyable." I look at him hoping that he gets the hint that I was ready to go to my room for the night.

"You have one of the penthouse suites and the bell boy has already started up with your luggage. We hope that you have a pleasant stay here Ms. Marusan."

I smile at him before I turn away and head to the elevator, after I step in I hit the button for the top floor and lean back to start thinking about what I need to do once I get to the room. First I'm going to put up wards in my rooms so that no supernatural beings can enter it, after all this is a vampire hotel. I know that Sess booked it here because they have much better security that a human hotel. Second on my to do list is to call Sess to let him know that I've arrived safely, & third is to call the cousin that I will be staying with so we can make plans to meet here sometime tomorrow.

I guess with my cousin dating a vampire she will know where I can find the sheriff at tomorrow night so I can check in with him before I go to her house in Bon Temps.

Once the elevator stops and the door opens I step out into the hallway and take a look at my key to see that my room number is 801 and head for the door with the number on it, I quickly slide my keycard into the door and once it opens up I glance around the room as I enter it. It is very typical of an upscale penthouse; I notice quickly that the room is decorated in reds, blacks, and grays. I guess that way they don't have to completely replace everything in the room if one of their clients gets blood on something, very practical of them.

I reach into my purse and pull out some sutras and quickly cast the charms on them, I place the first one on the door and I place the second one on the window pane. I look around the room to see the pinkish glow cover over the entire suite.

I sit my carryon and laptop case down on the end of the sofa and start digging through my purse for my cell phone to start my calls, Sess first. I open it up and quickly find Sesshoumaru's number on it and hit the send button.

*Hello Kagome, I take it that your trip was pleasant enough.*

*It was a very pleasant journey here Sess, at least until I had a disturbing thought on the trip.*

*And that thought would be?*

*That you let me come here with an ulterior motive behind it other than for me to connect with some of my family, so is it true Sess?*

*Yes Kagome, it is true that I did see the possibility of you noticing some things while there that would answer some questions that the council have about the area.*

*Why didn't you just ask me to look into it Sess? You should know by now that I would have done it for you.*

*Yes femina I do know that you would do it with me asking you, but I didn't want to ask you to do it. I knew that if anything wasn't like it should be you would have told me about it. I honestly want you to enjoy visiting with your family. You needed a long break from dealing with everything here for a while.*

*So what in particular is the council wanting to know? You must believe that I will be around whatever it is if you want me to notice things about it.*

*You know me too well femina, I in particular want to know why the Queen sent Compton to Bon Temps, and why is it only in her kingdom is the sell of V on the rise where in others it is slowly declining.*

*Would that be a Bill Compton that she sent to Bon Temps?*

*Yes it is, what do you know about him? You just arrived there.*

*True, but he is my cousins boyfriend Sess, remember I told you that she was dating a mainstreaming vampire.*

*Yes I remember you telling me, I don't believe that I remember hearing you say his name though. So, I believe that it would be safe to assume that whatever reason he was sent there has to do with your cousin.*

*Why would it be safe to assume that Sess?*

*Because from everything that I could find out about him, he doesn't like humans at all. He believes that they are beneath him, inferior to vampires in all ways. And he has almost always lived in large towns since he was turned. He's spent the last 70 years in Seattle, and since he left there he's been in New Orleans in the Queens palace. So for him to move to a very small community like Bon Temps would make me curious as to why he did. It doesn't make sense Kagome.*

*Your right it doesn't make sense, but what does my cousin have to do with it? What is so important about her that would cause a vampire Queen to send someone to where she lives?*

*I really have no clue about that, for all we know she could have sent him there for an entirely different reason. Even if that would be too hard to believe with what we know about Compton. So keep your eyes open, and report anything out of the ordinary.*

*I will Sess, and if it gets too hot here I'll call Godric and Isobel and ask them to help me figure it out. I might just do that anyway, his mind has always seen the world differently than most people ever would.*  
*Very true, and if I remember right you had a huge crush on him when you were younger.*

*Just shut up while your ahead Sess, I guess I should get off of here so I can call Sookie before it gets any later its after 10 pm here now as it is. I just have one more question before I get off of here.*

*And that would be?*

*Should I ask Sookie where I can find the Sheriff?*

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Well I think that is great place to stop this chapter;)

Thanks for reading this and please review and let me know what you think of it so far.

Thanks

Echo21


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I know… I know… another one started…. And it's another unique crossover. Let me know what you think!

I don't own them; I just like to play with them a bit.

Thoughts

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

*Youkai*

-POV-

Chapter 2

*Should I ask Sookie where I can find the Sheriff?*

*No I don't think you should as a matter of fact I don't want you to report to the sheriff of the area at least not until you absolutely must.*

*But didn't you tell me that I had to?*

*No, I said that it would be courteous if you did, since you are human he really has no power over you.*

*True, but if I have to ask Godric for help wouldn't it smarter for the sheriff to know?*

*No it wouldn't be smarter; it would only give him an advantage in the game. We must learn more about everything that we can before you are revealed. If for some reason you need to contact Godric do so over the phone I'll get you his current contact information and text it to your cell phone. Please be careful femina, this is one game we are walking into not knowing all of the rules or players. I don't want anything to happen to you mei mei.*

*I know what you mean Sess; I know that you're right about not alerting the vampires about my presence here at the moment. Make sure to get me Godric's information, I think I'll give him a call before dawn and find out if he can tell me anything about what is going on here. Because I'm pretty sure he probly still keeps track of his offspring even if he is the sheriff here.*

* I will do that right away, are you going to contact your cousin tonight or wait until tomorrow?*

*What do you think I should do Sess? I know that I want to get to know what family that is left on my Dad's side. Also should I introduce myself as Kagome Taisho, Kagome Marusan, or Kagome Higaroushi?*

*Introduce yourself as Kagome Higaroushi, the last name of Marusan and Taisho is to well known amongst the supernatural community. If I were you I would wait for a day or so before contacting your cousin, did you give her your flight information?*

*Yes I did, so I guess this means that I have to call her tonight or in the morning. I wonder if I can claim to be tired from my trip and remain here for a few days, maybe change my look and my scent and go to the vampire bar that is in town to see if I learn anything about any of the players.*

*That could be dangerous for you femina, especially if a vampire tries to glamour you and can't. Maybe you should wait until you contact Godric before doing that, he may know something so you don't have to go to the bar alone.*

*Other than give his child a direct command which would give me away or make him suspicious, especially if Eric is as smart as Godric claimed he is.*

*Very true, all right then contact your cousin and I should have Godric's sent to you by the time you get off of the phone. Be careful femina.*

*I will Fluffy and you try to find out everything that you can on that end. I'll talk to you soon. Remember that I love you!*

*And I you, I will talk to you soon Kagome.*

I turn off the phone after I hear a click on the line, and look around the room once again. I see my suitcases sitting in the bedroom through the open doorway, I guess that will be on my to do list after I contact my cousin. I quickly open my phone and scroll through the numbers until I come across her name; I hit the send button and wait as it starts to ring. After 3 rings I heard some one pick up on the other end.

"Hello." Says a female with a strong southern accent.

"Hello, is this Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Yes it is, is this Kagome?"

"Yes it is, its good to hear your voice again Sookie."

"I'm so glad that you called before we left heading for Shreveport, I know that I forgot to give you my cell phone number."

"Your coming to Shreveport tonight, I thought that we planned for us to meet here tomorrow?"

"We did plan that, but for some reason Eric called Bill last nite and demanded that we show up at his club there tonight."

"Eric is the Sheriff of this area if I remember correctly. Why would he demand that you should show up at his club, he has no right to demand anything of you."  
"That's what I told Bill, but he has to go. Eric is his Sheriff after all and since I supposedly belong to Bill I have to go as well."

"What do you mean that you belong to Bill?"

"Bill started telling the other vampires that we have met that I belong to him to keep them from hurting me. I don't like the idea of anyone saying that I belong to them but I will go along with it if it keeps me from being hurt and killed by them."

"I can understand that Sookie, but if I remember correctly that gives him a lot of control over you in their world. Where exactly is this club that you're going to go meet the Sheriff in at?"

"It's in the business district on the south side of town, its called Fangtasia. Why do you want to know?"

"Maybe I could meet you there tonight after you meet the Sheriff."

"I don't know Kagome; I really don't want the vampires to know much about my family. Because it would only put you in danger if you met Eric and Pam, I don't trust them."

"Because of something that they have done or said?"

"Well there are several things I don't like about them, their bossy, demanding, and controlling. And that is the short list of it, but mainly I don't like them because of the way they treat Bill. They treat him as if he isn't good enough to associate with, as if he's beneath them."

"Sookie I see your point in that statement but they have their own pecking order, and in their world he is beneath them. The sheriff only has one boss over him and that is the monarch of the state he lives in, and if Pam is his second in command then there is only 2 beings who have more power over her in that area."

"Really, how come I didn't know any of this? And how do you know so much about it, you're not from here so how do you know so much?"

"Mainly because I deal with the vampire world some in Japan, and I know several vampires who live over here in the States. Is there a reason why the sheriff would demand that you go to the meeting with Bill?"

"Well I guess it's because they know of my disability and they want to use it to their advantage."

"What disability Sookie?"

"Well…. I'm a telepath; I can hear people's thoughts."

"What about vampires Sookie, can you hear their thoughts?"

"No I can't hear them, that's one of the reasons that being around them is so enjoyable. It's so nice not having to constantly be on guard to keep from learning too much about people."

"I can understand that Sookie. I do have a question for you, if you don't mind answering it for me."

"Kagome you're the only person that I would almost answer any question for, so shoot."

"Have you ingested any vampires blood, and if so how many times?"

"Yes I have had Bill's blood and only once though. Why is it important?"

"Very important Sookie, how long after meeting him did it happen? And did he explain the consequences of taking his blood?"

"He did it to save my life Kagome, the first nite I met him I saved him from being drained in Merlott's parking lot and the next nite the drainers came back and ambushed me. I would have probably died if he hadn't been there."

"Sookie did he contact the sheriff after the attack?"

"I don't know if he did, but what would Sheriff Dearborn have done to them. He doesn't like vampires so he would more than likely have patted them on the back for a good attempt."

"Not the human Sheriff Sookie, did he contact the vampire sheriff?"

"No he didn't contact Eric, why would he? Eric doesn't like Bill so he wouldn't have cared."

"Sookie, it was the Sheriffs responsibility to deal with them, they attacked a vampire. If he had contacted the sheriff like he should have then the sheriff would have dealt with them before they would have had a chance to hurt you. Do you see what I'm getting at here? This sounds very suspicious to me Sookie, what time are you supposed to meet the sheriff tonight?"

"In an hour and a half, Bill should be getting here at any time. You know something don't you Kagome?"

"No I don't know something but I do suspect something. I will meet you there at the club, call Pam and let her know that I will be there for the meeting and if she asks why I'm going to be there just tell her that I'm going to be there to represent your interests. Tell her that I'm the matriarch of the family; she will know what it means Sookie."

"All right Kagome, I'll call her as soon as we get off of the phone. I hope you know what you are doing, I don't want to see you get to mixed up with vampire politics anymore than you have to."

"I know Sookie, but I want you to be protected from them as much as I'm able. Do me a favor; don't mention this conversation to Bill before you get to the meeting."

"Why don't you want me to say anything to Bill?"

"Mainly because I want to his reaction after he meets me and knows who I am."

"I'll do it Kagome, even if I don't understand why I'm doing it. I'll see you at Fangtasia in a bit."

"Don't forget to call Pam after we hang up. I should have enough time to change and make a phone call before I have to leave. I love you Sookie, be careful tonight."

"Love you too Kagome and you do the same. I'll see you there, bye."

"See you soon Sookie."

I hear the click of disconnection and close my phone. I hope that I'm wrong with my suspicions about Bill, but after everything that Sess told me I really doubt that I am. I hope Sookie can trust in my judgment, it will be hard for her to do so we barely know each other and have never met in person.

I guess I need to check my phone for the text form Sess about contacting Godric, I open up my messages and find one from him for Isobel's cell phone but none for Godric. I guess he doesn't like cell phones, but if I contact Isobel she can get a hold of him for me. I write down her number and quickly dial it. It rings once and I hear her answer the phone.

"Hello, who is this and how did you get this number?"

"Hello Isobel, its Kagome and I got it from Sess."

"Godric's Kagome?"

"I guess you could put it that way Isobel, is he available to speak with?"

"No Kagome he's not here at the moment."

"Why is it that I'm detecting that your not telling me something Isobel, what has happened to him?"

"We don't know Kagome; he disappeared all most a week ago. We have no clue where he is; I wish you were near so you could help us with the search."

"I'm in Shreveport now, I can call and make arrangements and arrive in Houston tomorrow nite. I would leave tonight but I have to meet my cousin in 40 minutes and I don't think I would be much use to Godric if I pass out from exhaustion. Have you contacted other Sheriffs in your search of him in case he's been moved to another area?"

"We contacted his child Eric; he's actually the Sheriff of Shreveport. He says that he has access to a telepath that he plans to bring with him to help our search."

"So you suspect that humans are behind his disappearance?"

"Yes we do, vampires would know better than to try to take him. Besides he would defend himself against a vampire but he wouldn't against a human."

"That's true, he doesn't believe in harming those weaker than himself."

"So you'll come and help us search for him Kagome?"

"I will meet you at hotel Carmella tomorrow nite after sunset, and the telepath will be with me as well."

"Why do you say that Kagome?"

"Because she is my cousin, Eric has an appointment to meet with her tonight and now I know why. I want it perfectly understood Isobel that Sookie is under my protection and nothing has better happen to her. Don't tell anyone that I'm coming and don't tell them that I'm the council's miko, is that understood Isobel?"

"Yes Kagome it is understood. If the telepath has no luck will you bring in the council to search for him?"

"Not unless I have no other choice, to do so would make him look weak in their eyes and that would be a very bad thing."

"Very true, I'm glad that you're here Kagome. I know that with you helping search for him we will find him soon."

"I hope so Isobel, he's of great importance to me. I will see you tomorrow nite after sunset."

"Until tomorrow Kagome."

"I'll see you tomorrow Isobel."

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

I think that's a good spot to stop this chapter, please review and let me know what you think of my latest crossover,

Thanks,

Echo21


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I know… I know… another one started…. And it's another unique crossover. Let me know what you think!

I don't own them; I just like to play with them a bit.

Thoughts

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

*Youkai*

-POV-

Chapter 3

"Yes Kagome it is understood. If the telepath has no luck will you bring in the council to search for him?"

"Not unless I have no other choice, to do so would make him look weak in their eyes and that would be a very bad thing."

"Very true, I'm glad that you're here Kagome. I know that with you helping search for him we will find him soon."

"I hope so Isobel, he's of great importance to me. I will see you tomorrow nite after sunset."

"Until tomorrow Kagome."

"I'll see you tomorrow Isobel."

I hang up the phone and head over to my bags in the bedroom; I grab one of them and set it on the bed. I open it and quickly sort through the bag and finally decide on dark jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt. I look at the clock and decide that I don't have time for a quick shower. I grab up my things and head to the bathroom to start getting ready. After washing up and changing I head back out to the bedroom to grab another bag and open it to find some shoes, I quickly decide on some black boots with heels. At least that will give me a few more inches in height, this way I'm 5 ft 4 instead of 5 ft 1. Kami what women do for any added advantage in a dangerous situation.

I call down to the front desk and ask if there is a car available or if I need to have a taxi called, they told me that they do have a car with a driver available. I request it for the rest of the nite and get off of the phone and walk over and gather my purse and check to make sure that my cell phone and room key is in it. I put it on my shoulder and walk out of the door; I walk to the elevator and press the down button. I get on the elevator and go down to the lobby. The man at the desk smiles at me as I approach him.

"Your car and driver are waiting for you outside the door Ms. Marusan. He will wait until you either finish your errand or you tell him to leave. I hope you have a pleasant nite."

"Thank you."

I walk out the door and see a small limousine sitting there with a man in a driver's uniform standing by the rear door.

"Hello my name is Tom and I will be your driver this evening; where may I take you Miss?"

"To Fangtasia Tom, do you know how long the travel time is from here to there?"

"I would guess around 15 to 20 minutes; it mainly depends on how traffic is Miss."

"Thank you Tom, if you don't mind I would like the privacy screen up for the trip."

"Not a problem Miss. Are you ready to go?"

I smile at him as he opens the door; I quickly climb into the car and fasten my seatbelt. I wait until he raises the privacy screen between the seats, I take my cell phone out and call Sess's number.

*Kagome, did you reach Godric?*

*No I didn't reach him but I did talk to Isobel, I will be going to Texas tomorrow though. I do think that I have figured out why the Queen sent Compton to Bon Temps though.*  
*I take it that I was right and it has to do with your cousin?*

*Yes you were right about that, my cousin is a telepath Sess. I think that the Queen intends to take her as some type of pet for her own use. I'm afraid for Sookie's freedom Sess, the sheriff has sent for her and Compton to come to a bar that he owns tonight. From what I could find out from talking to Isobel I know why she was called to the bar. They want her to use her gift to find a missing vampire in Texas, they think that humans have taken him prisoner.*

*Who is the missing vampire and why hasn't Godric already handled it?*

*Because the missing vampire is Godric, Isobel said he disappeared last week. They contacted Eric hoping that he was with him; I think that Eric plans to send Sookie there in hopes of finding him. I'm on my way now to Eric's bar to meet with Sookie and him; I asked Sookie to call and tell them that I would be there as her family matriarch. I want to find Godric, but I don't want Sookie hurt in doing it. I plan to be on the plane with her tomorrow. Did I do the right thing Sess?*

*Your doing the right thing Kagome, even though it will place you right in the middle of a political battle. You know that there will be consequences if Godric has been kidnapped by humans. Do whatever you deem necessary to find him, but protect yourself and your cousin. I think I will make travel arrangements to come there until this is all settled. I will also alert a select few of the board members to what we suspect about the Queen's plan for your cousin along with the magister. He will start an investigation on the Queen in her involvement in your cousin's life and why there is a rise of V sales in her kingdom. I personally think that she is the one supplying the blood to be sold. She lives too well above her means; she would be much deeper in dept if she didn't have some other income supporting her lifestyle.*

*And if I remember right that is a crime punishable by death amongst vampires. They consider their blood sacred; they only use it for bonds and for bringing across their offspring. This is a mess Sess; I thought that by coming here I was going to get away from things like this for awhile. I guess this is what I get for thinking that my life would be simple.*

*You know that you would be bored to tears if you lived a normal life. I will leave you an e-mail with my travel plans later. How are you getting to this club? Because your car won't be there until in the morning.*

*Well right at this moment I'm in the back seat of a limo being driven there and I guess I should be getting off of the phone we should be arriving there any moment. Do you know if Thalia is any where in this area?*

*She actually lives in Shreveport; she's been there for about 2 years if my memory serves. Why do you want to know?*

*She could be a useful ally in this upcoming boxing match; she after all almost as old as Godric. Do you think she would mind being a body guard to me and Sookie?*

*You she wouldn't have a problem with; but you know how she is around strangers.*

*Well it won't hurt to ask her to keep an eye on us until you arrive. Would you call and ask her?*

*I will as soon as you hang up; shouldn't you almost be there by now?*

*Yes, we have just pulled into the parking lot; I guess I should get off of here so you can get started making arrangements. Do you think I should go in the front door or the back?*

*You are a Marusan; in other words femina use the front door. You are after all royalty in all circles.*

*Ok Sess; I will talk to you after the meeting. I love you fluffy!*

*And I you Kagome; take care of yourself.*

I quickly shut the phone down as I hear him hang up. Just in the nick of time, we have arrived at our destination. Tom opens the back door and holds out his hand for me to grab to help me out of the car. I quickly climb out of the car and smile at him.

"I don't know how long this will take Tom; I hope that you don't mind waiting on me?"

"It will be my pleasure Miss. Take your time I will be here waiting on you."

"Thank you Tom."

I walk to the front door and knock on it; after waiting a couple of minutes it's opened up by a blond woman in a black dominatrix outfit.

"The club is closed for the rest of the nite human; come back tomorrow."

"I know that the club is closed for the nite, I'm here for the meeting that the sheriff has with Sookie Stackhouse. My name is Kogome Higaroushi I'm her cousin and the matriarch of her family."

"So you are the matriarch of Sookie's family? You are not what we expected to see. Come in; my name is Pam Ravencroft. I'm the sheriffs second in command."

She holds the door open for me to step inside. I look around at the clubs decoration only to notice that they have a similar color theme as the hotel. The biggest difference is that there is all type of pictures of famous movie vampires on the wall. I wonder if they had the same decorator as the hotel. I notice that Pam is staring at me to gauge my reaction to the decorations.

"It's nicely done even if it is a bit clichéd; did you and the Dracula's Bride have the same decorator?"

"I think I'm going to get along with you just fine Kagome, I'm far from fond of the decorations of this club. But it is what the humans expect to see and their patronage is what brings in the money. I'll take you to Eric so you can be comfortable while we wait on the others to arrive."

I smile at her before she turns and starts walking towards a doorway; I follow her down a hall to a door and watch as she knocks once before opening it.

"Eric, Sookie's matriarch has arrived, do you mind if we wait for the others here?"

"Come in Pam and bring the old lady with you."

I watch as Pam's face lights up with a big grin as she motions for me to enter the office ahead of her. It's set up like a typical office; a desk, a few chairs, and a leather couch against one wall. I see that Godric's description of Eric is quite accurate. A big blue eyed blond is sitting behind the desk and he's watching me quite intently.

"So you are Sookie's family matriarch? Not what I was expecting, but not too bad. My name is Eric Northman and I am the sheriff of this area."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Northman and yes I do know that you are the sheriff of this area. My name is Kogome Higaroushi; I'm Sookie's cousin from Japan. I'm here because I'm worried about why a vampire sheriff would be up to by calling and demanding that my human cousin come to his office for a meeting; I'm sure you can understand my concerns?"

"You seem very knowledgeable about vampires Kagome; I can't help but be intrigued by how you know so much about us."

"Because unlike my cousin I know most of your rules and laws; it's because I deal with vampires at home sheriff. Most of the ones I deal with are friends, a few are business associates. I ask questions about things that I don't know; that is how you learn about things is it not?"

"Who do you belong to Kagome? To know as much as you seem to know about us you have to belong to some vampire."

"I am not owned by anyone Sheriff, nor am I available to be claimed by anyone. I also know why you want my cousin to go to Texas."

"Who says that why I called for her to come here?"

"Because Godric has gone missing, that's why you want her to go to Texas."

"How do you know about Godric disappearance?"

"After I heard about Sookie being summoned here I tried to contact him to see if he knew why you would be so insistent that she come here tonight. I was first told he wasn't available, but after a few minutes of talking to Isobel she told me about his disappearance and that she contacted you. 2+2 still equals 4 no matter who does the math. So tell me sheriff what are you willing to offer her for making this trip or were you planning to make her by threatening Bill Compton?"

"I'm willing to pay her for missing work and pay for all transportation and lodging while she is there. Hell to find Godric I will buy her a new wardrobe, a new car, and even pay to have her house renovated. Does that satisfy you?"

"Yes it does, it shows me how much you care for your maker. It's apparent that his faith and trust in you is well earned sheriff."

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

I think that's a good stopping point for this chapter; please review and let me know how you think this one is doing so far.

Happy Thanksgiving everybody!

Thanks,

Echo21


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I know… I know… another one started…. And it's another unique crossover. Let me know what you think!

I don't own them; I just like to play with them a bit.

Thoughts

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

*Youkai*

-POV-

Chapter 4

-Eric-

I have trouble believing what Isobel called and told me yesterday evening; Godric is missing for a week and they just called me last nite. I know that it just burns Bill up that I called and told him and Sookie to come to my bar tonight. I told him that I had to discuss a job with his telepath; one where they both will be going out of town for it. I sit back and wonder what I will have to do to get this fiery human to do this for me. I hear the phone ring at the bar and then I hear Pam answer it. After several minutes I hear her approach my office; I watch as she comes through the door wearing a smile.

"That was Sookie on the phone Eric; she called to let us know to expect another person at this meeting tonight."

"Who Pam?"

"She said for us to expect her matriarch to arrive either right before her and Bill or right after. I thought you said her grandmother was dead?"

"She is dead; she was murdered by the human who was killing the fangbanger's in Bon Temps. I wonder who she is bringing to this meeting and if she even knows what a matriarch is in the vampire world."

"Your guess would be a better one than mine Eric; you do have more experience with this human than I do. I seriously doubt that either of them knows what a matriarch means to vampires. I've not ever met a human one in all my years on this world."

"I've only met a handful in my life Pam, so I wonder if this is an actual matriarch or just an older woman in her family. It should prove amusing to watch it all unfold in front of us. I think that part of the group has arrived Pam why don't you go and see if it is the telepath and consort or if it's her matriarch."

I watch as Pam leaves and goes to the door to answer it; I feel her delight through our bond as soon as the door opens. I listen as Pam speaks to whoever it is and then I hear Pam laugh and say that she thought they would get along together well.

After a minute or so I hear Pam and another with a light step head down the hall to my office. Pam knocks once and opens the door.

"Eric, Sookie's matriarch has arrived, do you mind if we wait for the others here?"

"Come in Pam and bring the old lady with you."

I watch as Pam's face lights up with a big grin as she motions for someone to enter the office ahead of her. I notice a very petite raven haired woman with dark stormy blue eyes come in wearing dark jeans, a long sleeved black shirt and black knee high boots with at least a 3 inch heel on them. If she is this short with those on she must be tiny without them; I watch as she glances around the office and then turns her attention to me.

"So you are Sookie's family matriarch? Not what I was expecting, but not too bad. My name is Eric Northman and I am the sheriff of this area." I say to her with a smirk on my face.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Northman and yes I do know that you are the sheriff of this area. My name is Kagome Higaroushi; I'm Sookie's cousin from Japan. I'm here because I'm worried about why a vampire sheriff would be up to by calling and demanding that my human cousin come to his office for a meeting; I'm sure you can understand my concerns?" She says with a light musical voice with a trace of an accent. So English is not her native language.

"You seem very knowledgeable about vampires Kagome; I can't help but be intrigued by how you know so much about us."

"Because unlike my cousin I know most of your rules and laws; it's because I deal with vampires at home sheriff. Most of the ones I deal with are friends, a few are business associates. I ask questions about things that I don't know; that is how you learn about things is it not?" She says in a musical monotone voice.

She knows quite a bit about us for a human.

"Who do you belong to Kagome? To know as much as you seem to know about us you have to belong to some vampire."

"I am not owned by anyone Sheriff, nor am I available to be claimed by anyone. I also know why you want my cousin to go to Texas."

"Who says that why I called for her to come here?"

"Because Godric has gone missing, that's why you want her to go to Texas."

How does she know about Godric? This is the first time on a long time that a human has surprised me. I must know what she knows about this.

"How do you know about Godric disappearance?"

"After I heard about Sookie being summoned here I tried to contact him to see if he knew why you would be so insistent that she come here tonight. I was first told he wasn't available, but after a few minutes of talking to Isobel she told me about his disappearance and that she contacted you. 2+2 still equals 4 no matter who does the math. So tell me sheriff what are you willing to offer her for making this trip or were you planning to make her by threatening Bill Compton?"

"I'm willing to pay her for missing work and pay for all transportation and lodging while she is there. Hell to find Godric I will buy her a new wardrobe, a new car, and even pay to have her house renovated. Does that satisfy you?"

"Yes it does, it shows me how much you care for your maker. It's apparent that his faith and trust in you is well earned sheriff."

"How do you know Godric? I know that he hasn't been to Japan in centuries and he normally doesn't discuss his relationship with me to just anyone."

Just how does this woman know my maker; he never discusses our relationship with vampires much less with humans. Then again I'm the same way about it. Very few beings know that we are maker and child; Isobel is the only one from his nest that knows about it and Pam is the only one in this area that knows about it. I look at her intently as she starts speaking again.

"That is true sheriff; he is very protective over the bond that the 2 of you share. To answer your question we met each other some years back through a mutual friend. I trust him above all other vampires that I have ever met; he is one of the few people I know can turn too for anything and receive all the help that he can provide to me. He is my friend above all else. Does that satisfy your curiosity? I believe that Sookie is here if the look on Pam's is any indication; why do you look troubled Pam?"

I also notice that Pam looks disturbed as I tune into listening to outside this room.

"If its Sookie and Bill pulling into the lot then something is wrong, they're screeching the tires."

I stand up and quickly head towards the front door to open it up only to see Bill standing there holding Sookie in his arms.

"Kami what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do this to her! We got into an argument on our way here and she got out of the car and walked away from it. I assumed she would be back once she calmed down; she wasn't gone 5 minutes when I heard her scream. By the time I got to her whatever attacked her was gone."

"Did she say anything about her attack?" I ask him.

"Not anything coherent; I tried to give her my blood to heal her and she puked it back up and started foaming at the mouth. Do you know a way we can save her Eric?"

"Pam call Dr. Ludwig. Bill lay her down on her stomach on this table; the Dr. should be here in a few moments. Kagome down the hall from my office on the right side is a bathroom go and get some wet towels and the first aid kit from under the sink."

I watch her run down the hallway to employee bathroom. She rushes back to the bar with the wet towels and the first aid kit; she opens it up and pulls out the scissors and cut off what was left of her shirt and starts cleaning her back with the towels. After she cleans up most of the blood from her back I see three long gashes from her back. I need to know more about what happened when she was attacked. I turn my head towards Bill and listen to Kagome start talking.

"Did she say anything to you at all after you found her?"

"She was mumbling something about a naked woman with a bull's head; after I tried to give her some of my blood to heal her she passed out. Do you have any clue about it was that attacked her Eric?"

"Where were you attacked Bill? I will send Pam and Chow out to see if they can find any traces of whatever it was that attacked her." I ask him.

"Why do you care Eric? She's not your responsibility; remember 'she's mine'." He state belligerently to me.

"Are you a moron Bill? Of course it's his responsibility to send someone to investigate this attack. He is the sheriff of this area and any type of attack in this area is his responsibility to investigate." She says in scathing voice to him with anger flashing in her eyes.

"Eric it might be wise to tell your fangbanger to keep a civil tongue in her head when she speaks to me or she might lose it!" Bill snarls to me.

"For one thing vampire I'm not Eric's; fangbanger or anything else. Second what right do you have to speak to me in that tone or to threaten me; you pathetic excuse for a vampire. No vampire who is worth a damn would let someone hurt anything that belongs to them and from what I was told you have publicly claimed that Sookie is yours." She says to him in a harsh voice; this woman would be very entertaining in different circumstances but not now. We desperately need answers so we can find out what happened to Sookie so we can get her the help she needs.

"You know nothing about us you fangbanging whore! Eric send your slut away from here while she is still able to walk on her own!" He snarls at her.

"For a vampire you sure don't listen do you? I already told you that I don't belong to Eric and you sure as hell are strong enough to remove me from Sookie's side. I think that you should remember in whose presence you are in vampire." She says in a monotone as she looks at me as she states the last part.

"Bill shut up and sit the fuck down now! One more outburst from you and I will have Pam chain you up in the dungeon. Is that understood?"

"I will not stand here and be attacked by your whore Eric; I don't care how good she is at fucking your brains out. She is a mere human who should be cowering in fear for her life. And should remember not to piss off a vampire?" I watch as her eyes seem to almost glow as she marches and stands in front of him.

"You really are an idiot aren't you? You have no idea who I am do you?" She states to him like he's an idiot child.

"Why should I care about Eric's flavor of the day!"

"I'm not here because of Eric you moron, I'm here for Sookie!" She states to him.

"What do you mean that you here because of Sookie?" He asks her.

"I'm her cousin from Japan you moron, I'm here dealing with the sheriff on her behalf. As is my right as the matriarch of her family and that means to you vampire that you need my permission before you can claim her as anything. Now do as your sheriff commanded and sit down and shut the fuck up!" She states in a monotone to him.

So she really does seem to know something about being a matriarch; I love the look on Bill's face so I give my self the reminder to remember to pull this whole scene off of the video surveillance later and make a blowup of the look on his face.

I see Pam walk into the room with 2 people, one is Dr. Ludwig and the other is one of the few vampires who is older than my maker. Her name is Thalia and she's a little over 2200 years old.

"Eric; Dr. Ludwig is here and so is Thalia, she said that she was sent for."

"Dr. Ludwig here is your patient; please help her. Thalia I didn't send for you but if you need to see me about something I'll see you in my office when I'm done here."

"I'm not here to see you sheriff; I'm here to see Kagome."

I take a closer look at Sookie's cousin after hearing Thalia's answer.

"It's good to see you Thalia; would you be kind enough to keep the dark haired moron quiet?" She says to her with a smile.

"It would be a pleasure to decapitate him for you Kagome." She says in a deadpan voice.

"As long as he's quiet that shouldn't be necessary. I'm glad you were able to arrive so quickly my friend."

How doe she know one of the oldest vampires in this country? They are talking very friendly to one another; I don't ever think that I've Thalia's tone that warm towards anyone in all the centuries that I've known her.

"I'm glad to be able to see you again no matter the circumstance Kagome. I will have to watch you like a hawk I remember what kind of trouble you attract."

"Only because of who I'm friends with and you know that Thalia. Dr. Ludwig do you know what has poisoned my cousin?"

This makes me wonder just who she is friends with. This is something to think about later.

"No I don't know what it is, but from what I see from your cousins reaction to it; it's some type of neurotoxin."

"You three leave so I can treat my patient in private. Her cousin and the vampire who came in with me can stay and help me with her."

"Can you save her Dr. Ludwig?" I ask her.

"I don't know Viking and your wasting time she really doesn't have. Leave now or she will die."

I turn and motion for Pam to go to the office and I grab Bill by his collar and drag him after me. I shove him through the door and shut it behind me.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

I thought that I would give everybody Eric's point of view on their first meeting. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter; please review and let me know what you think. Some one asked in a review about the pairings for this story; I have a poll on my account and am taking votes on pairings. Please vote and let me know what you would rather have.

Thanks,

echo21


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I know… I know… another one started…. And it's another unique crossover. Let me know what you think!

I don't own them; I just like to play with them a bit.

Thoughts

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

*Youkai*

-POV-

Chapter 5

-Kagome-

"I'm willing to pay her for missing work and pay for all transportation and lodging while she is there. Hell to find Godric I will buy her a new wardrobe, a new car, and even pay to have her house renovated. Does that satisfy you?"

"Yes it does, it shows me how much you care for your maker. It's apparent that his faith and trust in you is well earned sheriff."

"How do you know Godric? I know that he hasn't been to Japan in centuries and he normally doesn't discuss his relationship with me to just anyone."

"That is true sheriff; he is very protective over the bond that the 2 of you share. To answer your question we met each other some years back through a mutual friend. I trust him above all other vampires that I have ever met; he is one of the few people I know can turn too for anything and receive all the help that he can provide to me. He is my friend above all else. Does that satisfy your curiosity? I believe that Sookie is here if the look on Pam's is any indication; why do you look troubled Pam?"

"If its Sookie and Bill pulling into the lot then something is wrong, they're screeching the tires."

I stand up and follow Eric and Pam out of the office towards the front door to see them open it up only to see a dark haired man standing there holding onto my cousin.

"Kami what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do this to her! We got into an argument on our way here and she got out of the car and walked away from it. I assumed she would be back once she calmed down; she wasn't gone 5 minutes when I heard her scream. By the time I got to her whatever attacked her was gone."

"Did she say anything about her attack?"

"Not anything coherent; I tried to give her my blood to heal her and she puked it back up and started foaming at the mouth. Do you know a way we can save her Eric?"

"Pam call Dr. Ludwig. Bill lay her down on her stomach on this table; the Dr. should be here in a few moments. Kagome down the hall from my office on the right side is a bathroom go and get some wet towels and the first aid kit from under the sink."

I run down the hallway to where Eric told me to go and quickly do exactly what he told me to do. Godric is also right about Eric normally knowing what to do in almost any situation. I rush back to the bar with the wet towels and the first aid kit; I open it up and pull out the scissors and cut off what was left of her shirt and start cleaning her back with the towels. After I clean up most of the blood from her back I see three long gashes from her back. If I didn't know better I would say they were from a youkai's claws but they bear no trace from a youkai's aura. But they do cast off an almost green one and that means she's been poisoned by something. I need to know more about what happened when she was attacked. I turn my head towards Bill.

"Did she say anything to you at all after you found her?"

"She was mumbling something about a naked woman with a bull's head; after I tried to give her some of my blood to heal her she passed out. Do you have any clue about it was that attacked her Eric?"

"Where were you attacked Bill? I will send Pam and Chow out to see if they can find any traces of whatever it was that attacked her."

"Why do you care Eric? She's not your responsibility; remember 'she's mine'."

"Are you a moron Bill? Of course it's his responsibility to send someone to investigate this attack. He is the sheriff of this area and any type of attack in this area is his responsibility to investigate."

"Eric it might be wise to tell your fangbanger to keep a civil tongue in her head when she speaks to me or she might lose it!"

"For one thing vampire I'm not Eric's; fangbanger or anything else. Second what right do you have to speak to me in that tone or to threaten me; you pathetic excuse for a vampire. No vampire who is worth a damn would let someone hurt anything that belongs to them and from what I was told you have publicly claimed that Sookie is yours."

"You know nothing about us you fangbanging whore! Eric send your slut away from here while she is still able to walk on her own!"

"For a vampire you sure don't listen do you? I already told you that I don't belong to Eric and you sure as hell are strong enough to remove me from Sookie's side. I think that you should remember in whose presence you are in vampire." I tell him as I glance quickly at Eric.

"Bill shut up and sit the fuck down now! One more outburst from you and I will have Pam chain you up in the dungeon. Is that understood?"

"I will not stand here and be attacked by your whore Eric; I don't care how good she is at fucking your brains out. She is a mere human who should be cowering in fear for her life. And should remember not to piss off a vampire?"

"You really are an idiot aren't you? You have no idea who I am do you?"

"Why should I care about Eric's flavor of the day!"

"I'm not here because of Eric you moron, I'm here for Sookie!"

"What do you mean that you here because of Sookie?"

"I'm her cousin from Japan you moron, I'm here dealing with the sheriff on her behalf. As is my right as the matriarch of her family and that means to you vampire that you need my permission before you can claim her as anything. Now do as your sheriff commanded and sit down and shut the fuck up!"

I see Pam walk into the room with 2 people one who I know very well ands the other I'm assuming is the Dr. that Eric sent for.

"Eric; Dr. Ludwig is here and so is Thalia, she said that she was sent for."

"Dr. Ludwig here is your patient; please help her. Thalia I didn't send for you but if you need to see me about something I'll see you in my office when I'm done here."

"I'm not here to see you sheriff; I'm here to see Kagome."

"It's good to see you Thalia; would you be kind enough to keep the dark haired moron quiet?"

"It would be a pleasure to decapitate him for you Kagome."

I have to smile when I hear her say that; its so in character for her to say something like that. Most beings never get to the softer side of her, I'm lucky to be one of a handful who does get to see it.

"As long as he's quiet that shouldn't be necessary. I'm glad you were able to arrive so quickly my friend."

"I'm glad to be able to see you again no matter the circumstance Kagome. I will have to watch you like a hawk I remember what kind of trouble you attract."

"Only because of who I'm friends with and you know that Thalia. Dr. Ludwig do you know what has poisoned my cousin?"

"No I don't know what it is, but from what I see from your cousins reaction to it; it's some type of neurotoxin."

I look at the Dr. and catch her eye and then glance at the vampires the Dr. nods her head and then look at Eric, Pam, and Bill with a look of contempt.

"You three leave so I can treat my patient in private. Her cousin and the vampire who came in with me can stay and help me with her."

"Can you save her Dr. Ludwig?"

"I don't know Viking and your wasting time she really doesn't have. Leave now or she will die."

I watch as Eric grabs Bill by the collar and pulls him behind as he and Pam head down the hall towards his office. Once they were out of sight I reached into my purse and grabbed 4 sutras; I quickly hand them to Thalia who places the around the four of us. I do the chant to activate the sutras. Once we were encircled in a pink glow I turn to the Dr.

"We are now free to talk Dr. without fear of being overheard. This will keep them from seeing and hearing us. Is there an antidote for this poison?"

"You're a miko; aren't you?"

"Yes that is the reason for this shield so the vampires won't find out about it. But my cousin Dr., what do we do next?"

"We try and rid her of the poison so the vampire can give her his blood to finish healing her. Will you use your miko healing on her to help me get rid of the poison?"

"Yes and I will use it to heal her from the wounds she received from the attack. I don't want her to ingest any more vampire blood; especially not Compton's blood."

"Do you not trust him Gome?"

"No I don't trust him Lia not as far as I could throw Sess in his true form. I didn't trust him before I met him and I especially don't trust him after I did. But let's heal Sookie first then we can talk about why I don't trust him."

The Dr nods her head and reaches into the bag beside her and pulled out some gloves; she quickly puts them on and starts probing in the scratches on Sookie's back. I feel bile rise in the back of my throat as she starts pulling out stringy looking fibers from the wound. I keep concentrating on keeping Sookie knocked out while the Dr works. After several minutes she's done with the probing she looks at me and motions for me to take her place at Sookie's side.

"Lia hold her down for me; she should be gaining her senses soon and I'd really prefer not to have to fight with her while I'm trying to heal her."

Thalia walks over and gets a good grip on her. I begin concentrating my powers; after a few seconds Sookie begins to glow a bright pink color. She also starts to thrash in Thalia's hold and whimpering in pain; after a few minutes she stops thrashing as the scars on her back are almost completely healed. After a few more minutes she is laying there quietly just watching me; I smile at her and then start concentrating harder because now come the harder part of her healing. I start concentrating harder on the task at hand and she starts glowing a much darker pink color that almost seems a purple color. She starts squirming a bit after a few seconds then she stiffens under Thalia's hands and starts crying in deep painful sounding sobs. After several minutes of healing her I feel the vampire blood start to leave her body; once I can no longer feel its effects in her blood I stop concentrating and after the glow stops I take my hands off of her and lean over and start to run my fingers through her hair.

"Sookie you will be fine, we were able to stop the poison before it killed you. Shhh mei mei everything will be ok now; just rest Sookie."

"Kagome where is Bill? Why isn't he here with me?"

"Sookie there are some things that I'm going to have to explain to you before we bring the vampires back into the room. Will you listen to what I have to say?"

"Of course I will listen Kagome to anything that you have to tell me."

"First off Sookie you can't tell Bill or any of the other vampires what I'm going to tell you. If you do they will probably try to kill me more than likely, because like you I can not be glamoured but the reason for this is far different. I am pretty sure that it's because you are a telepath is because your not completely human. Because my dad is your uncle just as your dad was mine, neither one of us are entirely human because of whom our grandfather was."

"What do you mean who our grandfather was? I remember our grandfather he was great man who was well liked in the community and loved by all who knew him. He and Gran were married for almost 50 years when he died a year or so before my parents died."

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

I think that this is a good place to stop this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of it so far.

Thanks,

echo21


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; I know… I know… another one started…. And it's another unique crossover. Let me know what you think!

I don't own them; I just like to play with them a bit.

Thoughts

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

*Youkai*

-POV-

Chapter 6

"What do you mean who our grandfather was? I remember our grandfather he was great man who was well liked in the community and loved by all who knew him. He and Gran were married for almost 50 years when he died a year or so before my parents died."

"I'm sure that you are right and Corbett Stackhouse was a great man in his own right; but he wasn't our biological grandfather. He wasn't able to have children due to childhood illness. Gran told my dad that he wasn't his father before he went to Vietnam and met my mom there. She had an ongoing affair Sookie; all 3 of her children belong to the same man. My dad asked her why grandpa and he never got along when he was growing up and she told him the truth. Grandpa knew that none of the children that he raised as his own were in truth his; he did his best to never let his wife or children know that he knew the truth. He loved Gran with his whole heart and he understood her need to have children of her own. He never held it against her, but he always knew. He and Gran had brown eyes and so did most of their family's those who didn't have brown normally had hazel eyes there are very few in their family that had blue eyes and all the ones who did normally had at least one parent with blue eyes but all 3 of the children he raised had blue eyes."

"So your saying that Gran cheated on Grandpa and had children with the man she had an affair with; and this man wasn't human?"

"Yes that is what I'm saying; we are not completely human Sookie. Our biological grandfather was half human but he was also half something else. But I'm getting off of the subject that you need to know now. Can you promise not to act on what I have to tell you at least not yet?"

"I can try Kagome; that's all I can promise. Does it have to do with you sent Bill out of the room?"

"Yes it does Sookie; I was worried over you dating him from the start even before I knew anything about him but after that I had someone do some digging around in his background to find out what type of man he was. I didn't like what I was told about him; but even then I was willing to see how he was for myself before I brought out what I found out about him. At least I was going to wait until I met him earlier; I know what I'm going to tell you will be hard for you to accept but what I'm going to say is the truth. Do you understand me so far?"

"What could you find out about Bill that would make you not like him before meeting him?"

"Did he ever explain about the vampire government to you?"

"There's a vampire government?"

"So that's a big no then; how did he explain Eric to you?"

"When I first met Eric, Bill told me that he was the oldest and strongest here in the bar. He later told me that Eric was the vampire sheriff of this part of Louisiana; that the strongest vampire was in charge of the others so they wouldn't bring too much attention to them before the revelation."

"That was a partial truth Sookie; while it may be true that Eric is one of the strongest vampires in this area he isn't the strongest one. He was the best choice; the others knew him to be fair but swift in his dealings with other vampires and with humans. He and his maker are two of the handful of vampires who don't keep pets."

"Like dogs and cats, I wouldn't have thought that they would keep house pets."

"No Sookie, I'm talking about human pets. Like in the book Dracula, Renfield was his pet. Eric and his maker have never kept pets."

"But what does this have with why you don't like Bill?"

"Because from what I heard about him, he's not fond of humans at all."  
"Kagome, Bills not like that. He wants to live amongst humans again, he wants a normal life."

"So he's telling you this and you believe him?"

"Why would he lie to me; what would he have to gain from it? I'm not rich or beautiful; what could he possibly gain from lying to me?"

"A telepath is what he would gain Sookie one that he can control for his own purposes."

"But he can't glamour me Kagome, I asked him to try and he was surprised when he couldn't. So how could he control me?"

"Through the blood he gave you Sookie, it has amazing powers true but it also comes with consequences. Such as controlling you and your dreams; and after you've had his blood 3 times you be come bound to him forever with no chance of escape except through death; yours or his. Did he explain to you after you had his blood about the consequences of it?"

"It would make me healthy after it healed me and it would increase my libido."

"But nothing about dreaming of him; how long after you had his blood did you start to dream about him?"

"The same nite; what does it mean Kagome?"

"I'm afraid of what he plans for you Sookie; I think that he wants you for your gift. Why I don't know, but that is what I fear. After he came in with you I asked what happened and then Eric asked where it happened; instead of answering us he started posturing about how you are his. I'm afraid that I lost my temper and called him a moron."

"Why did you call him that Kagome?"

"He acted like it pissed him off when Eric asked him where it happened. It didn't make sense to me why it would piss him like that when Eric asked him that, Eric is the sheriff of this area its his job to investigate an attack. He then threatened me if I didn't talk to him more politely. He even went as far as to call me Eric's fangbanger and his whore; I then told him that I didn't belong to Eric that I was here dealing with him for you. I don't think he believed me because then he started ranting about me being a whore and told Eric he'd better keep me quiet or I wouldn't be able to walk away from it. It was about then that Thalia and Dr. Ludwig arrived, the Dr. told them to leave or you would die. We then used our ability's to heal you, the Dr. removed most of the poison from the wounds on your back then I used my miko ability's to finish removing the poison from your body. There is also something else that they purified when I was healing you."

"What else did it do Kagome?"

"It purified the vampire blood in your body; once this miko shield is gone they all will notice the difference in your scent and Bill will no longer be able to influence your emotions or dreams. Will you promise me one thing Sookie?"

"Promise what Kagome?"

"Don't take anymore vampire blood unless it's a life or death situation; will you promise me this for your own safety?"

"But Bill wouldn't hurt me Kagome; he loves me"

"He very well may love you Sookie; but do you love him Sookie?"

"Of course I do! I feel so at peace when I'm with him, so complete."

"But is that what you feel for him or what his blood made you feel? You would probably feel just as comfortable around almost any vampires. What do you feel towards Eric and Pam?"

"They scare me; they're not like Bill they view humans as blood bags on legs."

"That's how most vampires view humans Sookie; they view us as a happy meal and a release."

"What do you mean a release?"

"When most vampires feed they get very aroused from it; so most of them will have sex with their meal either before, during or afterwards."

"How do you know so much about them Kagome?"

"I deal with them at home and I'm friends with quite a few of them. By the way this Thalia a very good friend of mine; she is here to visit with me and also to help protect me from things that is going on around here."

"That is very true Gome; you seem to attract the wrong type of attention from the supernatural world. Besides if I allowed someone to hurt you I know that my life would be forfeit once your brother found out. You should probably finish soon they are getting restless in the office."

"Thank you Lia, so Sookie will you promise to not take any more vampire blood unless its life or death?"

"If you feel so strongly about it Kagome I promise that I won't take anymore of their blood unless I'm in a life or death situation. I do have a question for you though; you said that they would smell a difference in my scent since you purified Bills blood out of my system; how do you plan to explain that to them?"  
"That's where I come into it Sookie, I'll tell them that I had to transfuse your entire blood system and replace it after I cleaned it."

"Thank You Dr. Ludwig; I was wondering about that my self."

"Kagome do you think I shouldn't trust Bill anymore?"

"Not until we know why he was sent to Bon Temps to start with. I would like you to come with me back to the hotel tonight and we will go to your house tomorrow so you can pack for the trip to Texas tomorrow."

"What do you mean why he was sent there and why am I going to Texas?"

"I learned that the monarch of this state sent Bill to Bon Temps; but for what I haven't found out. Plus the reason that Eric sent for you to come tonight is that he wants you to go to Texas to help find a vampire who has been kidnapped by humans. I'm not asking you to do this for Eric I'm asking you to this as a favor to me because the vampire who is missing is a very dear and old friend of mine. Eric has promised to pay you for all of your time away from your job at Merlott's and for transportation and anything else you might require while away. I also want to go to your farmhouse and place up some wards to keep anything from entering without your permission."  
"But vampires can't enter anyone's house unless they are invited Kagome."

"I know that Sookie; but it's not vampires that I'm afraid of its what ever attacked you tonight. I don't think that you were a random target for this creature I think it did this specifically to you for some reason."

"Why would it do that though?"

"That I don't know Sookie, it's just a hunch that I intend to follow through with before we leave tomorrow."

"Ok Kagome, how do we explain to Bill and Eric that I'm going back to your hotel room tonight instead of home with Bill?"

"We tell them the truth Sookie; you need to rest after the attack and we also want to spend some time together before we go to Texas tomorrow. Will that work for you?"

"Sure will Kagome, by the way this is not the way I expected for us to meet for the first time."

"Me neither Sookie, Thalia what do you hear?"

"The dark haired moron is starting to rant and rave about why he can't feel his connection to Sookie to the sheriff. I think they will be coming out of there soon; I think we should take the shield down before they do Gome."

"Your right Thalia, if you would take it down for me please?"

She smiles as she rushes around so fast that the other 2 can't sense her movements. After she picks up the last one the glow is gone and it is just in time as I hear the office door open and see Bill walk out with the other 2 right behind him. Bill looks surprised to see Sookie sitting up holding her shirt in front of herself to cover herself up from view.

"Eric do you have something for Sookie to borrow for her ride back to my hotel? I don't think that her shirt is of any type of use to her any more."

He nods and looks at Pam who walks over to what I assume is their tourist shop, she comes back with a red t-shirt in her hands and hands it to Sookie who turns away from the rest of us to put it on.

"Thank you Dr. Ludwig; your payment will be delivered to you in the morning." Eric tells her as she is gathering her things together.

"Kagome I will give you my number in case you 2 need me for something anytime in the future. I must say it's been a pleasure to meet humans who stand there ground with the supernatural world. Have a good nite ladies and vampires." She hands me a business card as she's turning away from all of us and heads for the door.

All of us watch as she leaves through the door; I look towards the vampires to see which of them notice the change in Sookie's scent first. I guess Bill really is a moron because it seems that he hasn't noticed any changes in Sookie at all. Sookie has turned back around and is looking from between me to Bill. I know that right at this moment she actually believes that she is in love with Bill; I just wonder how much of that was because of the blood that he gave her. That's one thing that I will ask Eric to check into for me; because Bill should have informed him after he was attacked so he could have dealt with it. Maybe after we get Godric back I may be able to convince him to glamour him and find out exactly what happened since Bill got to Sookie's home town. Eric is staring at us with a strange look on his face; so he is the first to notice her scent is different.

"Sookie why do you smell different now then at any other time that I've been around you?" he asks her.

"Because the Dr. had to clean her blood to save her life; it was touch and go for awhile Sheriff."

"You mean to say that by cleaning her blood of the poison it cleaned out Bill's blood as well?" Pam asks no one in particular.

"Yes Pam, that's what we are saying. Now Sheriff I believe that before Sookie's arrival we were discussing her doing a job for you out of the state. Since I already know the particulars to this job; which I will allow her to do; all you need to do now is convince her."

"Your too kind Kagome, what I would like is for you to do Sookie is go to Dallas and help find a missing vampire for them." He says to her softly.

"How can I find him; if vampires can't?" She says quietly.

"Sookie his nest mates believe that he was captured by humans; this particular vampire is very old for their kind. He doesn't treat humans the same way as other vampires; he doesn't believe in keeping pets either. All humans who he deals with are well compensated for anything that they do for him. He also doesn't use his powers against anyone weaker than himself; he's the most peaceful person that I've ever met. He is also a very dear and close friend to me; so I'm placing my request with Eric's. Will you go to Texas and help us find him?" I ask her.

"Will you come with me Kagome?" She asks.

"I was planning on going to search for him any way."

"So if I don't go you will go anyway?"

"Yes, but then I would have to arrange for you a guard while I'm away. Mainly because of what happened to you on the way here; even though I'm sure that the Sheriff will get to the bottom of it." I look over to where the moron is standing and notice that he is pissed. Hmmm I wonder if it's due to his blood no longer affecting Sookie and she's not doting on every word coming out of his mouth or if it's because we are all ignoring him. I'd honestly say it's both of them; he is a moron after all.

"When will we leave Kagome?" Sookie asks me.

I smile at her as I pull out my phone and bring up our travel itinerary that Sess sent to me. I look at it for several minutes then I turn to her and smile.

"We leave tomorrow at 12 in the afternoon; so we will have a lot to do before hand. We will take my car out to your house in the morning after its delivered and pack your things and then we will go straight to the airport from there." I tell her with a smile.

#%#%# %# %# % #% #%#% #%# %# %# % #% #%#

Thanks for reading; please review and let me know what you think so far.

Thanks,

echo21


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; I know… I know… another one started…. And it's another unique crossover. Let me know what you think!

I don't own them; I just like to play with them a bit.

Thoughts

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

*Youkai*

-POV-

Chapter 7

"When will we leave Kagome?" Sookie asks me.

I smile at her as I pull out my phone and bring up our travel itinerary that Sess sent to me. I look at it for several minutes then I turn to her and smile.

"We leave tomorrow at 12 in the afternoon; so we will have a lot to do before hand. We will take my car out to your house in the morning after it's delivered and pack your things and then we will go straight to the airport from there." I tell her with a smile.

"What do you mean that the 2 of you will go to her house tomorrow and gather her things?" The moron asks me rudely.

"Because she will be staying with me tonight at my hotel; so it makes sense for us both to go to her home tomorrow." I say to him like he's an idiot child.

"No she is going home with me tonight!" He growls at me.

I walk over to where he is standing and look up into his eyes and growl back at him. This idiot doesn't realize what a matriarch is in the vampire and youkai world; a matriarch is the mother to her clan. And even the stupidest youkai knows not to get in the way of a mother who is protecting her child from harm. And as far as I can tell he has ulterior motives for dating my cousin which means that he means to harm her in some way. It's about time this moron is taken down a few notches even if I have to reveal being a miko to them all. He looks down at me with a smirk on his face because in his mind he's so much stronger than a human woman; which is true in most cases but then again I've never been normal. I step closer to him as I growl louder at him; I stare into his eyes.

"What makes you think that you have any say in the matter of my cousin's life?"

"I'm her boyfriend and she will tell you that she wants to go home with me tonight." He says with a smug smile.

"Do you honestly believe that she still wants you as her boyfriend after she has learned the truth about why you moved back to Bon Temps? Remember Bill your blood no longer influences her mind; and why didn't you explain to her what your blood would do to her after you gave it to her?" I snarl to him.

"What do you mean Kagome, why did Bill move back to Bon Temps?" Pam asks me.

"Because Sophie-Anne sent him there; my next question for you Bill is why you didn't inform Eric about the drainers that attacked you the nite you met Sookie? Was it because you glamoured them to attack her the next nite so you had an excuse to give her your blood?"

"Why would the queen send him to find Sookie?" Eric asks me.

"My guess would be that she found out that Sookie is a telepath; how she found out is anyone's guess. I guess that is something that we have to ask the moron."

Bill starts looking at me and boy is he pissed; I do my best to keep my face very stoic. Sess would be proud of my attempt I believe.

"What does she mean Bill that you were attacked by drainers and you never reported it to me?" Eric asks him in a quiet voice.

Sookie was watching everybody's facial expression; her head kept turning from person to person.

"I didn't think that you would care about me being attacked; you made it perfectly clear when we met the first time that you did not care for me in the least. So why would I have reported it to you?"

"Because I am the sheriff and it's my responsibility to find and handle any attempt of draining vampires. And did you use them to attack Sookie the next nite; so you would have a reason to give her your blood?"

"I did no such thing!" he says hotly.

"Well since the drainers are dead by your hand; a day after their attack on you. That means that you murdered 2 humans which if I remember correctly is a crime Mr. Compton; and as Sookie's matriarch I don't want you near her in any capacity. I will only say this one time Mr. Compton; and if you ignore my warning don't be surprised to be called in front of the high council for a judgment because I will bring you up on charges."

"Which is her right as the matriarch of Sookie's family; I believe that I will also contact the council and bring it to their attention that you failed to bring to my attention the attempt on your life from drainers." Eric says with a smirk on his face.

"And don't forget to mention that because of his failure to inform you of the attack on him caused Sookie to be harmed which gave him a reason to give her his blood; I'm sure that they will want to know about that as well Eric." Pam says in a bored voice.

I stand there and watch as Bill finally realizes that he's screwed in every regard about the situation that he is in; because even the queen can't protect him from the council's judgment. And I will personally inform them of everything that I have learned here tonight about his first meeting with my cousin and the ones after that. I turn and look at Sookie and she has tears running down her face after hearing everything that we have been saying about Bill; I can tell that every word that she is hearing is causing her pain but they are things she needs to know. For all I know Bill could have fallen in love with her after getting to know her; but I can't forget that he moved next door to her with ulterior motives. I will call Sess once we get back to my hotel room and see if he's found anything more out. I feel my phone start to vibrate in my pocket; I pull it out to see that it's him calling me. I look over at everyone in the room and see their reactions which varied from curious to annoyed.

"Excuse me but I need to answer this." I tell them with a smile as I hit the button to answer it.

*Kagome how is everything going with your cousin?*

*Well she's not happy about a lot of things Sess; right now she's confused and scared of what is going on around her. I can't blame her for it though; Bill has never even tried to explain anything about the vampire world to her. If anything he's done everything to keep from telling her anything about it; hell Sess she didn't even know that the vampires have their own type of government. He never reported to the sheriff of being attacked by drainers the nite that he met her or of letting them attack her the next nite.*

*He never reported it to the sheriff and he allowed them to attack her? I think that I will send someone to pick him up for questioning over all of this; he has a lot to answer for Kagome. Do you know where he is now?*

*He's here at the moment with us; how are you going to have him retrieved without blowing my cover?*

*The sheriff is there at the moment as well?*

*Yes he is here watching me right at this moment; what do you have in mind Sess?*

*I will tell him that I am the source of your information about Bill which is true and that if he was as smart as Godric claims him to be he will chain Bill in silver until someone from the council can retrieve him for further questioning.*

*How are you going to explain why the council is getting involved with this Sess; since they normally don't get involved in this type of political posturing.*

* I will just say that its part of an ongoing investigation of Sophie-Ann?*

*I guess you could but won't that make him more suspicious about me?*

*He's going to be suspicious of you no matter what we do; you are after all friends with his maker. We will get through this femina, I take it that Thalia arrived there already?*

*Yes Sess she arrived when the Dr. did.*

*What Dr., what happened?*

*Sookie was attacked on her way here to the sheriff's club; the idiot didn't protect her from it either which is why we had to call the Dr. in. She's fine from the attack, the Dr. was able to remove the poison and I healed her wounds so she wouldn't need more vampire blood. In healing her that way I was even able to purify the vampire blood out of her system; so he isn't able to use it to control her any longer through the blood that he gave her.*

*That is a plus femina, we will have to separate him from her and I think that him being taken in front of the council for questioning over his actions since coming to Bon Temps will be the easiest way to achieve that. Hand the phone to the sheriff for me to speak with him briefly.*

*Are you going to tell him who you are Sess; how will you explain that one?*

*Only that after learning what you have about Compton you contacted the council and asked us to intervene on your behalf. Don't worry Kagome I won't tell them that you are my adopted sister or that you are the councils miko. Now will you hand the phone over to the sheriff?*

*Yes Sess I will hand him the phone; remember I love and trust you to make the best decision to keep me and my cousin out of danger.*

*I love you to Kagome.*

I look over at the others who are in the room and walk over to the sheriff and hold out my phone for him to take. He looks at me for a second before he takes it and holds it to his ear.

"This Northman speaking, what can I help you with?"

"Sheriff Northman this Sesshoumaru Taisho from the council; I was returning Kagome's call from earlier and she has told me what has happened since she left me the message earlier today. Would it be a hardship for you to detain Compton until someone could pick him up for further questioning? We started looking into some accusations that we have received recently about some of his dealings that he has been doing for the Queen of Louisiana. Kagome also wants him charged with interference between herself and her cousin due to a questionable blood bond that came about due to his not following vampire protocol in informing you of an attack from human drainers. Will any of this be a problem for you to do this for the council Sheriff Northman?"

"Not a problem at all Lord Taisho, Compton will be detained in the basement of Fangtasia until you can spare someone to come and fetch him for further questioning."

"Thank you Sheriff for your cooperation in this investigation; please make sure that he will be in decent enough shape to be questioned by our interrogators."

"Of course Lord Taisho; my second will be here for your pickup at your convenience."

"Thank you Sheriff, may I speak briefly with Kagome again?"

"Yes my Lord here she is."

He watches me as he hands me my phone back; Kami knows I'm in for it now with questions from him. I see him speak to Pam and she grabs Bill none too gently and starts taking him out of the bar.

*I take that met with you approval femina; I was able to detain Compton and not risk letting them know who you are. As far as they know you are an acquaintance of mine here from my home country of Japan. I will let you go for now femina; call me when you get to Dallas tomorrow. Will you be staying at the hotel I booked for you or will you be staying at the house?*

*Probly the hotel since Sookie will be with me tomorrow; and you know there are too many photos of all of us together at the house. So you will be in Dallas when I get there?*

*Yes I will be there; but unless we have no choice I'd rather not be seen by anyone from the Dallas nest. So I will be staying at the house. Call me when you arrive at the hotel tomorrow.*

*Ok Sess see you there tomorrow sometime; love you fluffy!*

*Love you too femina; good nite.*

"I did not know that you were that well connected to the council Kagome." Eric says in a low voice.

"I just called in a favor Sheriff; I would never have dreamed that Lord Taisho himself would be the one to return my call."

"Just how well do you know him Kagome? From everything I've ever heard about him I would assume that he would be the last to conduct an investigation personally." He says while watching me intently.

"That is true Sheriff; he normally doesn't do the investigating of things like this. He however owes me a favor and this is his way of repaying me for it. He knows how much my family means to me; he knows what I will do to protect the ones that I love." I say to him while thinking about my past experiences.

"And just what would that be Kagome; what are you willing to do to protect the ones you care for?" He asks me while staring at me.

"That's something you'll have to discover on your own Sheriff; or you could ask Godric about what he's seen me do to protect those I care for. Do not think to use my cousin for your own gain Sheriff; its one thing when she agrees to help you but never force her or you might find out what I'm willing to do to protect her. Sookie are you ready for us to leave for my hotel?" I ask her and see that she is watching the two of us.

"Yeah Kagome I'm more than ready to get out of here; I guess we'll see you tomorrow nite Eric."

"Thalia will you accompany us back to my hotel as well; we have some catching up to do." I ask her with a smile.

"Let's go Kagome the sooner we get away from the dark haired idiot the better." She says in a monotone she heads to the door and turns to watch as Sookie and I follow her to it.

We walk out the door and I see that my car and driver are still parked in the spot that I had left him. We quickly walk over to him and the car; he opens the door for us and we climb in and settle in the seats.

He climbs into the front seat and turns his head and asks if I needed to stop anywhere else; I tell him to go straight to the hotel. None of us say anything on the way back to the hotel, after we arrive back to the hotel we get out of the car and I tip the driver and we head towards the lobby, as we walk through the doors I start chanting a quick spell to keep people from noticing the three of us passing through the lobby if they notice anything they will notice me or Thalia but not Sookie. We get on the elevator and I press the button for my floor, we ride the elevator up to my floor still not saying anything to each other. I look at Sookie closely and notice that she's crying silently; I know that everything that she's learned and heard tonight has taken a toll on her both mentally and physically. The elevator stops and opens up on my floor; we step out and head over to my door. I quickly unlock the door and step through and quickly check and make sure that the barrier is still in place from earlier.

"Please come in and make yourselves comfortable; Sookie I'll go and look through my cloths and see what I can find for you to wear tonight and something for you to wear to your house in the morning. Would you like to take a shower first or would you rather get some questions answered first?" I ask her.

"Kagome what is going to happen to Bill, what did you mean when you say that he was sent to Bon Temps to meet me because I'm telepathic?"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

That's all for this chapter; please review and let me know what you think so far.

Thanks,

echo21


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I know… I know… another one started…. And it's another unique crossover. Let me know what you think!

I don't own them; I just like to play with them a bit.

Thoughts

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

*Youkai*

-POV-

Chapter 8

"Kagome what is going to happen to Bill, what did you mean when you say that he was sent to Bon Temps to meet me because I'm telepathic?"

"I'm not sure what will happen to Bill because I'm not sure what all he will be charged with; I do know that he is in a lot of trouble. Mainly because he didn't report the drainers attack against him when it first happened; to vampires that is a crime. All I know Sookie is he has never been known to be very fond of humans, from everything I learned about him he believes that humans especially women are inferior to him because one he is a vampire and two he is a man. Which is a subject that pisses me off but that is another story for different time; but he is trouble for other reasons that have nothing to do with you."

"Who is Sophie-Ann and why would she be able to send him to Bon Temps?"

"This may be hard for you to understand Sookie, but she is the vampire queen of Louisiana. The vampires have their own form of government; which consists of a monarchy; each state has a king or a queen who rules all of the vampires in their state. Each monarch has sheriffs who control specific areas of their state and the vampires who live in that area report to the sheriff who reports to their monarch. They set this system up long before they revealed themselves to humans; they had to do something to keep everyone safe from discovery."

"You and Eric mentioned some type of council; what does it have to do with the situation?"

"The council is the equivalent of your government in a way; it's a council of supe's who are over all of them. Vampires, were's, demons, and all the other supe's that are on this planet answer to the council. They are the ultimate authority over all of them; with their help I can keep you out of the queen's grasp. From everything I know of her you wouldn't want her to have any type of control over your life."

"Why would she want to control me Kagome? I'm just a waitress from a small town; I'm not beautiful, talented, or smart. What could I do that would be so important that she would even bother to find me?"

"Your wrong on all of those things Sookie, you are beautiful, talented, and smart. You are also a telepath who can read human minds but not vampires; you don't know how rare that gift is."

"Some gift; its more like a curse than anything; do you realize how miserable it made me growing up? To everyone around here I'm a freak of nature; I've never been able to be like everyone else. Hell until I met Bill I never even had a boyfriend because everyone was scared of me. He was the first man that I could stand to be around and feel comfortable with; because I couldn't hear his thoughts."

"It's a gift Sookie and hopefully I can make you understand that in the near future. True it probably made growing up here more difficult than the average person had to deal with; but it made you a stronger person it also made you who you are today. The situation with Bill is a difficult one because of your gift you couldn't date a normal man; but you enjoyed his company because you couldn't hear his thoughts. But I have a question for you Sookie; what else attracted you to him?"

"I guess because he's a….. a….. a gentleman and Gran liked him. He's always listened to me and asked me questions about my life."

"From everything I know about our Gran I think she would have liked more vampires than Bill if she'd had the opportunity to meet any others. I know she would have liked Thalia and I think she would have even liked Eric and Pam if she'd met them."

"But their evil and cruel; they think that humans are vermin!"

"Is this something that you have seen for yourself Sookie; or something you've been told by Bill?"

"Bill told me that they couldn't be trusted that they weren't like him. I know that they think of humans as vermin I've heard Pam call humans that for myself."

"Ok Sookie listen to what you just said; that Bill told you they were evil and cruel. You're going to have to think about what you know about them personally; have you ever seen them do anything evil and cruel to anyone in front of you? And ask yourself next time you sit down and eat a piece of fried chicken or a pork chop what you feel about it; do you think about the chicken or the pig that it used to be or do you think about how good it tastes? Because to most vampires we are like a chicken or a pig to them; we are their food. I don't want to be the killjoy here but everyone will do what they have to, to survive. Even if that means to eat something that is alive or used to be alive; humans and vampires aren't all that different Sookie both species want to live. I think if we plan to get everything done in the morning that we need to before we go to Dallas we should be getting showered and get some sleep. Thalia do you want to stay here tonight or do you plan to go home?"

"Do you think that the two of you will be safe here tonight by yourselves?" she asks me.

"I think that we will be safe enough here, especially with the wards in place. Besides no one knows where I'm staying at here and I'm registered under a different name even if someone decides to come looking. So why don't you go on home and I'll call you once we get back in town and we'll get together and catch up."

"Sounds like a plan to me Gome I take it that you still have the same number that you had last month?" She asks me with a smirk.

"Yes I still have the same number Lia; I'll call you in few days. Thank you for coming and keeping an eye on us tonight." I tell her as I walk her to the door.

"Anytime Gome you know that anytime you need me all you need to do is give me a call. I'll see you when you get back my friend."

I give her a quick hug before she steps out the door; she smiles at me when I turn her loose and walks out the door. I look over at Sookie on the sofa and walk over her and sit down next to her and grab her hand. She looks at me with a strange look on her face and then she takes my other hand in hers and looks at me with a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong Sookie; you have a strange look on your face."

"I can't hear you inside my head Kagome; I always hear something from humans when I'm touching them. So why can't I hear anything from you?"

"Probably because I keep my shields up; you aren't the first telepath I've ever met Sookie. And the one I know taught me how to block other telepaths from reading me. I've been doing it for so long I don't even realize that I'm doing it most of the time; it's a habit. So why don't you go get in the shower and I'll see what I can find for you to sleep in."

"You know another telepath; do you think they can help me improve my shields so I don't hear everyone?" she asks excitedly.

"Sookie I'm sure they would be happy to help you with them and I will ask her, but I could probably help you with them as well. We'll start as soon as we get up in the morning; now go take a shower. I'll look for you something to wear tonight and I'll call down to the desk and ask for a wakeup call in the morning."

"Thanks Kagome for everything your doing for me, I mean you don't really even know me but you're going to the mat for me already. Thanks for that!" she hugs me quickly and heads for the bathroom.

I get up and go into the bedroom and start looking through my cloths that I brought with me to find her something to wear. I quickly find her a night gown that mama had bought me that was a little big on me that should work for tonight. I grab it and walk over to the bath room and knock on the door; I open it after a minute or so and lay it on the vanity for her to find. I walk back out and head to the phone and quickly call down to the desk and ask for an eight am wakeup call. I guess I'll have to run to a local clothing store in the morning to grab her something to wear until we get to her house; but then again I may be able to call the front desk and get someone to go and get an outfit for her. I call back down to the desk and ask about my request and am told that it will be no problem for someone to run and fetch me an outfit for my cousin in the morning. I step to the bath room and ask Sookie her sizes and she quickly tells me and I relay it to the desk clerk. Sookie has come out of the bathroom in the nightgown that I gave her.

"Bathroom is free Kagome; I was wondering if you could answer some more questions for me after you take a shower?"

"Yes I will answer your questions Sookie after my shower; because you are involved in the supernatural world now and like it or not you always will be a part of it. It's part of our heritage, its part of who we are. Well I'm going to go and clean up; if you want to go and lay down on the bed go ahead. I won't be long in the shower."

Now what type of questions will my cousin ask I wonder; oh well I guess I will find out after my shower. I grab my pj's as I head to the bathroom for my shower. I quickly turn it on and adjust the temperature more to my liking and then I climb into it and start my shower. While the water was running down my body I start trying to figure out everything that has happened in the hours since I landed here in Shreveport. First of all there is my cousin who is a telepath who was dating a vampire who seems for all intents and purposes sent here by the vampire queen of this state; all I can figure out is somehow she knew about Sookie's ability but how? Then there is the creature that attacked her on the way to Fangtasia tonight; that has me worried quite a bit. Especially since she was poisoned with a neurotoxin, I guess that is something that I will have to ask Sess tomorrow when I talk to him, but I do plan to put up wards and sutras up around Sookie's house and property to keep whatever it is away from her that much at least. She might be willing to let me place a henna tattoo on her somewhere for protection as well, that would probly be the smart thing to do anyway for our trip to Dallas if nothing else. A permanent one would be the best but she may not like them for herself, so a temporary one of henna ink is the best alternative it fades after a week or so. The water start cooling down so I finish up and then turn the water off and climb out and grab a towel off of the rack and start drying myself with it, I quickly get dressed in my pj's and start drying my hair with a small hair dryer that the hotel has in the room. After its dry I open the door and step out into the bedroom to see Sookie lying there sound asleep, maybe I should call Sess and ask him about the creature that attacked Sookie. He may know a specific ward or sutra that will work better, I guess I will call him now and ask him about it while she's asleep. I know that tonight has been extremely rough on her, with the attack and everything that she has learned in the last few hours. I know that its been a trying time to me and I already know a lot about vampire politics so it must be very confusing to her. That is another thing that I want Sess to find out for me, why Compton didn't inform her about some of the politics if only for her own safety. I step over to where my purse is laying and pull my phone out and quickly call Sess.

*Hello again Kagome, I take it you wanted to speak with me?*

*Yes Sess I did, I was wondering if you might know something about whatever attacked Sookie on the way to Eric's bar tonight.*

*I can try femina, do you have any type of description?*

*Well it was in a humanoid form with claws and a bulls head, it left three deep and long scratches on Sookie's back and she was poisoned with a neurotoxin. It also attacked her when she was alone in a wooded area between Shreveport and Bon Temps. Do you have any idea what it could be so I can place some type of wards and sutras up around her house and property?*

*From what you described it sounds like a maenad, who in there own right is a type of immortal. In other words there is no known way to kill one if she doesn't want to die. As for wards and sutras the standard will slow her down for the most part, but only blood magic can stop her from totally from entering an area. So if you are planning that femina be careful she is a very dangerous creature. They like to send madness into people, that way she can watch as they destroy each other. There is only one time that I know of that one sent madness into a vampire, it took over twenty other vampires to destroy him and he was a young vampire. You should have the sheriff send her some type of tribute; that may stall her for a time. The best we can hope for is that she leaves the area quickly.*

*So the council has no control over them at all?*

*Not really femina, they are crazy and has been for centuries. We are no better equipped to deal with her than the sheriff of that area. Is there anything else femina?*

*Actually yes there is Sess, try to find out why Compton told Sookie nothing about the supe world at all. Cause right now she is very upset and confused because she knew absolutely nothing about it until I tried to explain part of it to her tonight. I feel so bad for her Sess; it feels like someone put a toddler into a room of hungry youkai. Emotionally she's confused, scared and doesn't know who she can trust. I'm a total stranger in reality to her and I've turned her world upside down in just a few hours of being here, I know I would have a hard time trusting someone if I were in her shoes.*

*I understand where you are coming from femina, just be patient with her and explain things to her slowly. Be honest with her and do not overload her with information, you didn't learn everything at once and she shouldn't either. I take it that you have a full day planned before you leave for Dallas tomorrow, try to get some sleep Kagome. And remember I'm always here if you need me; would you like me to have the kit join you in Dallas?*

*I know you are always there for me Sess, just like I'm always there for you. You are after all my Ge Ge and just like I'm you Mei Mei, and Shippou would be welcome company in Dallas. And your right I guess I should get off of here and get some sleep, could you arrange a later flight than noon for us though?*

*The plane will be there and waiting for you whenever you are ready to board, I will call and let them know that you be later than noon though. Goodnight femina!*

*Thanks Sess, I love you and sleep well fluffy!*

I grin as I hang up the phone before he can reply to my parting shot. I look over at the bed and decide to go and lie down and get some sleep.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

I hope that you like this chapter, please review and let me know what you think of it so far.

Thanks

echo21


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer; I know… I know… another one started…. And it's another unique crossover. Let me know what you think!

I don't own them; I just like to play with them a bit.

Thoughts

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

*Youkai*

-POV-

Chapter 9

-Eric-

"I did not know that you were that well connected to the council Kagome." I ask her.

"I just called in a favor Sheriff; I would never have dreamed that Lord Taisho himself would be the one to return my call." She says in almost a monotone.

"Just how well do you know him Kagome? From everything I've ever heard about him I would assume that he would be the last to conduct an investigation personally." I say while watching her intently.

"That is true Sheriff; he normally doesn't do the investigating of things like this. He however owes me a favor and this is his way of repaying me for it. He knows how much my family means to me; he knows what I will do to protect the ones that I love." She answers quietly with a far look on her face as if she is remembering something important.

"And just what would that be Kagome; what are you willing to do to protect the ones you care for?" I ask while staring at her.

"That's something you'll have to discover on your own Sheriff; or you could ask Godric about what he's seen me do to protect those I care for. Do not think to use my cousin for your own gain Sheriff; its one thing when she agrees to help you but never force her or you might find out what I'm willing to do to protect her. Sookie are you ready for us to leave for my hotel?" She asks her in a gentle voice.

"Yeah Kagome I'm more than ready to get out of here; I guess we'll see you tomorrow nite Eric." Sookie says to me with out looking at me.

"Thalia will you accompany us back to my hotel as well; we have some catching up to do." Kagome asks her with a smile.

"Let's go Kagome the sooner we get away from the dark haired idiot the better." She says in a monotone she heads to the door and turns to watch as Sookie and Kagome follow her to it.

I watch as they leave the club and notice that Pam has come back upstairs. She stands there for a moment watching me with a strange look on her face.

"Eric was that really Lord Taisho on the phone?" She asks me.

"Yes Pam it was; I just wonder what type of favor Kagome did for him for him to take a personal interest in all of this? From what I can read between the lines he wants to interrogate Compton over something that he has done for the queen. Perhaps we should try to find out for ourselves exactly what that is, if only for self preservation."

"Do you think that they know that the queen is selling V?" Pam asks me with a worried look on her face.

"If they do know then they know who she has selling it for her; I'd wager I am not the only one she has selling it for her. How much does Lafayette have left?"

"A few vials as of yesterday; what are we going to do Eric? This is a crime that is punishable by death in our world."

"Go and get what hasn't sold and glamour him to not remember it or anything to do with us. Make sure to replace his memories with something pleasant with the time he was missing. Also don't forget to make sure that he will never get near the business of dealing with V again. Do it tonight, I fear that the queen has placed all of us in danger with her greed for money the cause. I will have you take her the money tomorrow nite as I head to Dallas. Remember to not agree to take anymore from her; if she asks why tell her that I don't want you involved in this any more than necessary; in other words I don't want you handling the blood personally. She should understand that I want to keep you safe from any backlash over this. She will understand that since she is a maker herself. That reminds me, we will have to bring Jessica here again until something is decided about Bill. She is far too young to be left alone for long; she could bring about a catalyst of bad publicity if she were to lose control while feeding. She will be your responsibility while I am in Dallas, and Pam make sure she doesn't pick up any of your bad habits while I am away."

"Whatever do you mean Eric? I have no bad habits." She says as she heads for the door to complete the tasks that I've set for her.

I turn and switch off my computer and gather my keys and head for the door. There are a few things that I need to arrange before my trip to Dallas, one being my travel plans to Dallas. I also have to finalize the payroll for the employees of Fangtasia before I rest for the day and I need to leave instructions for Bobby Burnham for the things that I need him to accomplish while I'm away, the main thing I want him to do is find out everything that he can about Kagome Higaroushi. I wonder what type of favor that she did for Lord Taisho that would have him get personally involved in this situation that she is in over her cousin. She is far from how I pictured her when Pam came to tell me that Sookie had called to say that her matriarch was going to be there with her tonight. I had pictured an elderly southern woman who was as sassy as Sookie was but what I got in reality was a blue eyed Asian beauty who apparently knows my maker Godric well enough to know about our relationship. This was shocking to me all in itself, but to see Thalia come into the bar and to know her was even more shocking. Thalia is even older than Godric is and is much more secretive than he could ever be; she is also one of the few that Godric will back down from when she is angry. Kagome treated her as a close friend one that she was very comfortable around. Even the queen isn't that comfortable deal with Thalia face to face. In reality no one that I have ever met is that familiar with Thalia; she herself is one of the oldest vampires to still be alive. So why is Kagome so comfortable with her, and why is Thalia allowing her to be?

I reach my house just outside of Shreveport I quickly go inside and set the security back as I head into my office and turn on the computer. Once it's warmed up I quickly go to my e-mails and leave one for Bobby Burnham to find out whatever he can about Sookie's cousin from Japan. She is an enigma, powerful, and knows way too much about how our world works for a mere human. She also didn't like Compton on sight, which proves to me that she trusts her instincts. She would make a great ally in the future considering how quickly she got into the middle of Sookie's trouble with me and the queen. I wonder if Bill was sent by the queen to acquire Sookie for a pet for herself, but how did she know about her gift when no one in this area even knew about it. That is one of the biggest questions of the night, who would have known about Sookie's gift and have told the queen about it. I know within reason it isn't any vampire because they would want to keep her abilities to themselves, so it had to be a human. I may have to visit the queen after my trip to Dallas; maybe I can convince Godric to go to New Orleans with me to see her. She has always wanted to bed both Godric and myself; we may be able to use that to our favor. I will have to wait and see how our trip to Dallas goes; first we have to Godric and heal him from whatever damage he has received. I also want to find out from him just how he knows Kagome and what she is to him, if she is anything to him at all. But I sensed no deceit from her when she talked about Godric earlier tonight, so she does know him but how well does she know him?

I look at the clock on the computer screen and notice that it is almost dawn; I shut everything off and head down to my bedroom to get ready for sleep. I plug my phone into the charger before I head to the shower; after a quick one I dry off and head over to my bed and lie down just in time to die for the day.

-Kagome-

I hear the phone by my bed ringing which rouses me form my dream world; I reach over and grab the phone on the nite stand.

"Good morning; you asked for a 9 am wake up call. Your car has also arrived just a little bit ago Ms. Marusan; we can deliver the keys and paper work up to your room or if you had rather you can pick it all up at the front desk. Which would you prefer?"

"Have it all delivered up to my room with a breakfast for 2 and the clothes that I asked for last nite as well. Is there anything else before I hang up?" I ask the girl on the phone.

"We also have a message for you from a Shippou Fox, he said for us not to disturb you until your wake up call. He said that he would see you at the hotel Carmella in Dallas tonight anytime after 5 pm. Is there anything else we can help you with this morning Ms. Marusan?"

"No that will be all, and thank you for all of your help. Do you know how long before breakfast and everything else will arrive?" I ask her.

"In about 10 minutes, I hope that you have enjoyed your stay with us. Have great day Ms. Marusan."

"Thank you once again and I did enjoy my time here and will recommend it to my friends. Good day!"

I get the rest of the way off of the bed and head to the bath room with a change of clothes in hand to get ready. After taking care of brushing my teeth, using the facilities, and washing my hands I head out to the front room just in time to hear someone knocking on the door. I walk over and sense the aura on the other side of the door before I open it. It's a young man who seems excited by something. I open the door to see that he is grinning while he has a cart in front of him with two covered trays and a large vanilla envelope on the cart and a couple of shopping bags on the lower shelf . I smile at him as I motion for him to bring everything into the room. I walk over to my purse and pull out a 20 dollar bill to give him for his tip. I hand it to him as he picks up a clip board with some paper work on it for me sign. I glance at it before I sign it, all it is saying that I took the paper work for the car from the bell hop and then I signed the bill for the breakfasts.

"Thank you." I say to him as he turns to leave the room.

"It is my pleasure Ms. Marusan. Have a great day!" he says as I close the door.

I walk back into the bedroom with the shopping bags to see Sookie waking up. I walk over to her and touch her on the shoulder.

"I was just coming to wake you Sookie; they brought you up some clothes when they delivered breakfast. Do you want to eat first or get dressed first?" I ask her with a smile on my face.

"Do you mind if I eat like I am?" she asks me.

"I don't mind at all Sookie, come on and let's eat before it gets cold."

She gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom; I head on into the front room and start setting the trays onto the table. They had a coffee pot on the tray as well I pour us both a cup as I reach for the paper work on the car that Sess has picked out for me while I am here. I look at it for a few minutes when I realized what car he has chosen for me. A 2011 Shelby Cobra Mustang it is also a dark chameleon blue, I honestly don't know to whether hug him or hit him when I see him. I have always wanted to own a Mustang, but that car just isn't feasible at home. It uses too much in gas and with the way the laws are at home it wouldn't be allowed to be driven on the roads. So I never would allow him to get me one, because in reality why own a car like that if all you could do with is look at it. I also noticed that he didn't lease the car, nope he bought it and had it put in my name. It's insured through the Taisho corporation, I also read about all of the after market items he's had put on it. Like a nitrous system and a few other modifications. Like a GPS, Sirius radio, ground effects and even a built in computer in the dash. I think I will hug him first and then hit him. I smile as I see Sookie come out in the front room and sit's across form me at the table. I quickly look at the food under the domed lid on the tray; it had biscuits, gravy, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, oatmeal, and orange juice. I look over at Sookie and smile.

"Do you think they believe that we are starving or what?" I ask her with a grin.

"Who knows, maybe they think we need feeding up after Thalia left last nite." She says with a wry smile.

"What do you mean Sookie?"

"I guess they assume we are fangbanger's who need feeding up after the vampire left."

"That's one possibility that I didn't think of, or they just sent up a large variation of breakfast food because I just ordered 2 breakfasts. I didn't order anything specific Sookie I just ordered breakfast. I'll have to remember to be more specific the next time I order room service. Come on lets eat as much as we can before we leave for your house." I say I take a bite of the biscuit and start eating earnestly. She sits for a couple of minutes before she starts to eat; after we both finish eating she looks at me and I can tell she has something on her mind.

"Sookie what is it?" I ask her gently.

"What will happen to Bill?" she asks quietly.

"I don't know what will happen to him, I don't know what all he will be charged with. He could get a slap on the wrist or he could meet his final death, it all depends on how he co-operates with them. There are a lot more things we need to discuss before we get to Dallas; you need a crash course in vampire politics. I guess we can start with the basics that I started explaining last nite. I know all of this is overwhelming to you Sookie especially with Bill not explaining anything to you at all. Why don't you go and get dressed and then we'll head to your house in Bon Temps so we can get you packed for the trip." I say to her gently.

"Ok Kagome, I know your right about a lot of things especially about me being confused about everything. I guess the first I should get dressed and then we can talk more once we are on the road to the house." She gets up and heads back into the bedroom.

I walk into it behind her to see her grab the bags and head to the bathroom to get ready. I start walking around the room picking up my things that I had gotten out last nite; I pull out a mesh bag with a drawstring and put my dirty clothes in it. I also grab out a pair of black flats out of a bag and put them on; they go good with my grey leggings and black button up shirt that I had put on earlier. I hear Sookie come out of the bathroom with a bag in one hand and the nite gown in the other. She hands it to me and I put it in the bag with the other things and place it in the floor beside the two large suitcases and the other bags.

"I guess I need to call down for a bell hop and for them to bring my car around to the front."

I walk over to the phone and dial the front desk and ask them to send someone up for my bags and to have them bring my car around. I look at Sookie and watch as she fidgets with her hands.

"What's on your mind?" I ask her.

"I realized that I don't have my purse; my house keys are in my purse along with my car keys and all of my ID."

"We'll swing by Fangtasia and see if it's still in the car that you arrived in last nite. Did you come in your car or Bill's?"

"Bill's; mines not fancy enough for him to drive. So do you think it will still be there when we get to the bar?"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Sorry to be late getting this one out; but between being sick and working I just haven't had the time to update like I want to. Please review and let me know what you think of it.

Thanks,

echo21


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer; I know… I know… another one started…. And it's another unique crossover. Let me know what you think!

I don't own them; I just like to play with them a bit.

Thoughts

"Talking"

-Telepathy-

*Youkai*

-POV-

Chapter 10

"We'll swing by Fangtasia and see if it's still in the car that you arrived in last nite. Did you come in your car or Bill's?"

"Bill's; mines not fancy enough for him to drive. So do you think it will still be there when we get to the bar?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't be there, and if for some reason that it isn't we can call and leave a message for Eric to bring your purse with him with him to Dallas."

I hear a knock on the door so I go and open to see that a bell hop has arrived with a cart to take the luggage down for us. I smile at him as I motion for him to come into the suite to get the bags. I pick up my purse and follow him and Sookie out of the room. We all get on the elevator and quietly ride down to the ground floor. After we step out of the elevator Sookie starts to follow him out to the front door. I head over to the desk to hand in my key and to leave a tip for the maid who cleans my room; after this is done I head for the front door to find Sookie waiting for me at the door.

"I guess we should head to the bar to see if the car is there and then head to your house."

We walk out and I see my dream car sitting there with the trunk open and the bell hop putting my luggage in the trunk. When he's finished he smiles as he walks over and hands me the keys; I look at Sookie and notice that her face reminds me of a fish with her mouth hanging open.

"Are you ready to go Sookie?" I ask with a grin, she nods her head and walk around to the passenger side of the car and climbs in. I walk around and climb into the driver side and quickly set the seat, mirrors, and pedals so I can drive the car comfortably. I start the car and then type the bars address into the GPS, I fasten my seatbelt and then put it in gear and quickly drive out of the hotel lot. After several minutes we reach the bars parking lot and pull around to the back where we see a Cadillac sedan sitting there, I pull up beside it and put the car in park. We climb out and I watch as Sookie walks around to the passenger side and open the door she seems to be looking around in the car and after a few minutes she has her purse in her hands and she shuts the door.

"I'll go ahead and put your home address in the GPS, I know that I really don't need to with you here with me but this way it will be in there on file for when you aren't with me. Sookie have you talked to your boss about your trip out of town yet?"

"No I haven't, do you mind if we stop on the way to the house so I can tell him about it?"

"No I don't mind Sookie, I know from what you and Gran both have told me that your job is important to you. Let's get on the road we have a lot to accomplish and not a lot of time to do it in."

I start the car and put it in gear and head out of the lot heading to Bon Temps. I guess we can talk about what I am and what we need to avoid talking about in front of Eric and the other vampires.

"Sookie there's some things that I need to explain to you about me, and most of it can't be mentioned around any vampires that don't already know about me. Thalia and Godric are two of a select few who know what I am. Have you ever heard of the term of 'Miko' from any one?"

"No I haven't heard it before last nite; I don't have a clue as to what it means. What does it mean Kagome; what are you or better yet what are we as a family?"

"We are part fairy through our biological grandfather, he was half fairy. Our dad's were one fourth and that makes Jason, Hadley, and us one eighth fairy. That's where your gift comes from, and it's also where Jason and Hadley's appeal comes from. Gran always told me that those two could charm any one. It's also what makes my miko ability's so strong; I also get part of my powers from my mom's side of the family. Who according to grandpa's legends our family was a spiritually strong family, full of Miko's and monks. What that means is that a miko is a priestess and a monk is a priest, they were spiritual leaders. They were according to legend the protectors and teachers of their villages, they protected their people from demons and bandit attacks, they also taught people to be able to survive. Miko's are also healers who use their energy to help out with their herbal remedies. My powers are stronger than an average miko because of our fairy blood."

"Why don't you want the vampires to know that you are a miko though Kagome; why is it dangerous for them to know?"

"Because Sookie, vampires are like demons in a lot of ways. Miko's are able to purify demons and vampires if they are strong enough. Which I am strong enough to do that, when a demon or vampire is purified it basically kills them. They have no defense against it, and that makes them very afraid; which is why demons and vampires have always tried to kill all Miko's and monks. Another reason is like you, we can't be glamoured by them. So that means they can't control us in any way; that also means they can't stop us from purifying them. So that is why you can never reveal to them that I am a miko, if you do then they will do their best to destroy me. Very few vampires know that I am a miko; Thalia and Godric are the only 2 that I know that knows that I even exist for a fact. There is of course the council who knows what I am and not even all of them know who I am; because it would put me in too much danger."

"Why were you glowing last nite when you were healing me?"

"That was my power coming to the surface, when I use them like that I will glow. They are normally a pink color, but the more power that I use the darker the color. I will do everything in my power to keep you out of the queens grasp, even if it reveals to the vampires what I am."

"But wouldn't that put you in danger Kagome? I don't want you do that, not if it means that you are in danger because of it."

"Sookie you are family to me, and I don't want to see you destroyed because of your gift. The vampires like the queen would use you for as long as they could and turn you and hope that you retain your gift after you were turned. You would be there slave as both a human and a vampire Sookie, because you would belong to whoever the queen chose to turn you. A vampire has to obey their maker, a maker can command their child to greet the sun and they would have to obey. Eric and Pam are unlike most makers and children, but then Eric and his maker are unlike any other that I have ever heard of. Yes I know who his maker is, he is a friend. He is the first vampire that I ever met; he is the one who explained a lot about vampires to me. How they think and why they react the way they do to most situations."

"What is Eric's maker like Kagome?"

"He is one of the most human like vampires that I've ever met, he's also very smart, and he is one of a few who believe that humans should be treated as equals. Most vampires and demons think that humans are inferior to them, and while they are right to a point they are wrong on other levels. Humans may not have the strength, speed, long lives, and their unique ability's but they have more heart and courage than vampires and demons. Mainly due to the fact they don't have all of the gifts that vampires and demons have, shorter life spans cause them to take risks that the others won't. How do you think that we have the ability to fly? Or cars, trains, or that man was able to walk on the moon? Humans have an insatiable quest to push their boundaries to the next level, vampires and demons don't. I've never figured out why they don't unless it's because they believe they have nothing to prove. But back to Eric's maker he is the opposite of Eric in most ways but he and Eric share a bond that is unlike most I've ever heard of, I think that is because theirs is based on love and understanding. His maker can be very gentle and understanding about most things but he can also be one of the deadliest beings you're ever likely to meet. He is like most makers when it comes to his child's safety, which is likely to be the biggest trigger to make him angry for someone to hurt his child. Eric is his only child that he's ever turned in his long life. His maker is a warrior of unequal prowess in battle, but then he was a demi-god before he was turned and most of his powers followed him after he was turned."

"Kagome our turn is right ahead, but you still haven't told me how you met Eric's maker."

"That is a long story Sookie, one that should be told when we have several hours of uninterrupted time. I should also warn you that once we reach Dallas we will have another bodyguard, this one is a demon that I met a very long time ago. He will meet us there and you should like him, he's very sweet and likes to play pranks on people. He is also a great friend to me, like Godric and Thalia are. Now is Merlott's on the way to your house or will we have to turn somewhere to reach it?"

"We will pass it on the way to the house, that's one of the reasons that I like it so well. It's close to where I live; see it right ahead of us on the right. I guess I should warn you that Sam is a shifter, he told me that a true shifter is not a were in any way. I'm not really sure what the difference is though. We should arrive before the lunch rush so that means that Sam will be free to talk to us. I should also warn you that he's not a big fan of vampires and he really didn't like Bill or of me dating him either; I think that's mainly because he has a crush on me."

"So Sam is a shifter? A true shifter is rare, were's more common because there are a lot more of them."

I turn into the lot to see about five cars sitting there, I pull into a space and put the car in park and turn it off. Sookie and I unbuckle our seatbelts and get out of the car. I follow her into the bar to see several people sitting around and I notice the guy standing behind the bar that Sookie heads for.

"Hey Sam, this is my cousin Kagome she's from out of town. Can we talk to you in you office?"

"Sure cher."

We follow after him back to his office, after I step in I close the door behind myself. I stand there and wait for Sookie to start the conversation.

"What's going on Sookie?"

"Sam I'm going to need some time off, Kagome and I, are going out of town to help one of her friends. I don't know how long it will take so I can't give you a date when I can return to work."

"Is this friend in some type of trouble with the law Sookie? Or is this friend in trouble with a vampire?" He asks in a worried tone.

"My friend is not in trouble with the law I asked Sookie to go with me to help his people find him; he disappeared a few days ago. I'm afraid that the fellowship may have captured him."

"Why would the fellowship capture him?" Sam asks me.

"Mainly due to the fact that he is close to vampires in that area, I believe that they took him hostage to draw vampires into a trap trying to rescue him. Either that or they want to use him to get information on the vampires in that area, either way he is in danger."

"Why would the vampires even bother to rescue a human?"

"I never said that my friend was human Mr. Merlott and all you need to know is that the vampires will do whatever they can to rescue this person from the fellowship. Sookie has agreed to go with me to help them rescue him with as little bloodshed as possible. All we need to know from you is whether Sookie will still have her job here after she returns from the trip; so Mr. Merlott will she still have job once she returns or not?" I ask him while watching his face closely to gauge his reaction.

"Sookie will still have a job here; I take it that you 2 plan to leave here some time today to go to wherever it is your going." He says with a frown on his face.

"Yeah we are going to my house so I can pack for the trip and then head out from there Sam. I'll call you when I get back and I'm sorry about leaving you shorthanded without any kind of notice Sam." Sookie says to him.

"I know that this job is important to Sookie Mr. Merlott; and I know from what she has said and from what Gran always said that you are her friend as well. I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe while we are away from here. I already have a bodyguard waiting for us when we reach our destination; I will have him meet us at the airport. Since you are a shifter you have probably heard of him; his name is Shippou Fox."

He looks startled when he hears Shippou's name and then he pales after a few seconds.

"The councils demon guard, is that one you're talking about?" he asks with a frown.

"It's true that he does work for the council from time to time Mr. Merlott, but that isn't his main pursuit in life." I tell him with a smile.

"What would that be Kagome?" he asks me with a curious look on his face.

"With him it's leading as normal a life as he possibly can Mr. Merlott that's all he wants. He is meeting us at our destination because he wants to help out his friends. So will Sookie still have a job here when she returns?"

"Yeah Sookie will still have a job here Kagome, I just want her to be as safe as she possible can be."

"I will do my best at keeping her safe and out of the vampire's clutches, no matter what or who I have to get to do it. I give you my word on that Mr. Merlott. I hate to rush you Sookie but we need to get going if we are going to finish everything that needs to be done. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Merlott; hopefully we have time later to become friends."

"I'll call you when I get back home Sam, do me a favor and let Jason know that I'm going out of town. I couldn't reach him when I tried calling him earlier and Kagome is right we have a lot to do before we get on the plane. I'll try to call you in a few days Sam; take care of yourself." She says as she hugs him, she quickly lets go and I follow her out the door of his office and walk towards the front of the bar.

Before we can reach the door to leave we see 3 or 4 guys come into the bar and the blonde one has to be my cousin Jason. He looks at Sookie and then he stares at me as he starts to grin. Gran was right he's incorrigible when it comes to women; he thinks that he is god's gift to them. From his companions reaction to his behavior this is far from new with him, to be grinning knowingly and the third one was turning red in embarrassment by the way Jason was staring at me.

Thanks for reading this chapter; please review and let me know what you think…..

Thanks, echo21


End file.
